Vampire Trilogy III part: Daughter of darkness
by Crying vampire
Summary: Nineteen years passed. Diana grew and the Ancient power inside is ready to awake. Time of the last Battle came. Dracula returns and Selina should make a choice the greatest choice in her life ... But darkness never sleeps, it will raise, again ...
1. Diana

**Yeah, I'm back! Ready for the last, but not least part of my Trilogy! Read and review as usual! By the way: special thanks to Fortyne Zyne! You're awesome!**

**Vampire Trilogy III part: Daughter of darkness**

**Chapter 1**

_**Diana**_

"13.09.05

Years passed … Maybe too fast than I thought. The day when my daughter reaches twenty is so close. I'm afraid, I'm so afraid something will happen with her. And for all those years we've been hiding here, in Dark Valley – small town far from San-Francisco, The Council haven't stop sending assassins to kill my daughter. Of course my friends found them first before they finish their mission, but what if … Don't want even think of it … Stars draw symbols in the sky, war in Iraq, nature's threats … all these things were in the Book of Predictions. I see it … The Apocalypses …"

Angelica stopped writing as she heard steps on the ladder. The witch closed her diary and put it in the table. She hadn't changed at all for all these nineteen years … Because of Irvin's blood, she thought.

"Mom, I'm not working tonight …" Diana said, entering the room. She wasn't a child anymore, after nineteen years Diana grew into a beautiful young woman with cascade of dark curls, she picked with a ribbon, deep blue eyes of the sea color, soft coral lips and willowy figure. Dia always seemed weak and fragile, but when she smiled it was like sun ray. The girl worked in hospital in Dark Valley as a nurse, and patients liked her much. Some said she can heal, but maybe because of her friendliness and kindness. Diana hadn't got many friends, just one close – the girl from the grocery shop.

She also didn't know anything about her mother's and father's nature. Her parents used to hide this fact from her. Of course Dia asked why Irvin never at home when it's sunlight, but always appears when it's night. Angelica answered simply: daddy's working.

But the strangest thing is that Diana, living with truly 'dark' parents, often visited church, prayed a lot and so on. Angelic was surprised, watching her daughter reading not a spell book, but Bible.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dia asked, noticing that her mother was worried.

"Nothing wrong, my dear, I'm simply tired … And if you're free tonight, maybe you'll phone your friends and go to have fun?"

"No, I don't want to go to the city, discos are too noisy …"

"So phone Selin, she's in the town for few days."

"Really? Oh, I'll be glad to see her …"

Diana of course didn't know Sel's a vampire and called her 'friend', while vampiress was acting with her like with a child.

"But, please, be careful, alright? Night is dangerous and … polyhedral."

"Not night is dangerous, but people … they lost the true way …"

"What do you mean?"

Dia shook up, rubbing her temple:

"What? Hmm, so I'll visit Selina …"

"Yes, you certainly ought to."

Diana went to her room to put off her hospital uniform, meanwhile Angelica phoned her friend:

"Selin, Diana is going to visit you."

"O.K, but what's with your voice? Are you worried?"

"A bit, yeah, listen; I was sorting my daughter's pictures. That time I didn't give attention to them, but … you need to look at them."

"Send pictures with Dia, still I don't think it's important."

"Goodbye, then …"

* * *

Selina turned off her mobile and collapsed into an armchair. Years changed her a bit: her blonde hair grew long as on that old photo of her family. She also smiled seldom after Dracula's death. The wedding ring never left her finger as Sel was still waiting him …

Now she was staying at a hotel, she always did when visited Dark Valley. Her old pistol 'Maximum' was with her …

'What did Angelic mean? So strange …' Selin picked her hair into a ponytail with a pin, and then someone knocked the door. Vampiress took her pistol and stood near the door:

"Who is this?"

"It's me, let me in …" Van Helsing's voice asked, making woman to calm down:

"Hello, hunter, what news?"

"Not good. Cardinal Leon died."

"So what?"

"He was killed …"

"By demon?"

"How did you …"

"My friends are still with me … When I'm an exile …" she whispered, walking around the room. Gabriel took her by shoulders gently, feeling she flinched because of his touch:

"Do you miss your previous life?"

"You know the answer … Well, yeah, I miss some things, but they've gone … forever …"

He started kissing her neck, but she released softly:

"Diana will come soon … You'd better leave now …"

Van Helsing nodded and heard her words when leaving:

"Demons run from hell. They feel Apocalypses as we do. If it happens, we'll lose more than get … Angelica can't hide Dia all her life. I'm afraid, Gabriel, afraid witches' predictions to become reality. Cardinal Leon was old, his death means nothing, but the Holy Order should stop the end of the world, because if the Dark Lord comes to the Earth we'll join his army … You know, we will … Bye, now."

Gabriel couldn't believe his ears, Selina has always surprised him.

'What bad times come … Poor Diana,' he was thinking, while going down the stairs as lift didn't work. On the stairs he met with Diana, who got redden when noticed him:

"Hi, Gabriel," she said timidly, trying not to look in his eyes.

"Diana! Looking good! Came to visit Sel?" he smiled warmly.

"Is she at home?"

"Yes, so see you soon, right?"

"Sure …"

Dia watched him going and when his cowboy hat turned around the corner, she smiled and relaxed. It was her secret: the girl loved Gabriel, but thought he's Selina's boyfriend and was afraid to tell him about her feelings.

The door to Sel's number wasn't locked so Diana came in without knocking. Vampiress embraced her tightly, thinking how she grow and how beautiful become. Dia gave her the file with her early pictures and set on the carpet, speaking about everything that happened, while Selin was looking through the pictures. Surely the small child couldn't draw this: the black star with six corners – third seal flying over the crowd, then the drawings of fight, then a rider on the black horse, whose face Sel recognized …

"Where have you seen this man?" she asked Diana, breaking her long boring speech.

"I don't know … I … In childhood I imagined things and draw them …"

"What things?"

"Very strange things … But don't think about them, I was a child. These pictures are figments of my imagination, nothing more."

"Yeah, nothing more …"

Selina looked at the picture with black rider again.

'Hello, Vladislaus …'


	2. Dream or not?

**What to say? Hello, I guess. So the second chapter ... Do as usual!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Dream or not?**_

'_Diana opened her eyes … She was somewhere in the hall with torchlights on the walls. The ceiling was all in strange symbols she couldn't understand. At the end of the hall there was a throne and someone very familiar was sitting on it. _

"_Greeting to you, Diana," said the stranger with an accent, walking to her slowly. He was wearing black leather pants and silk black shirt, his raven black hair was collected into a ponytail with few traces left. Dia thought he's handsome and this aura of him was intoxicating. She also found that was wearing white silk dress, not her nightgown._

"_Who are you?" Diana asked, while the man was helping her to stand up._

"_You changed …" he smiled and took her by chin gently, discovering her face._

"_Sir, say who are you? Am I sleeping?"_

"_Perhaps … everything is possible, but how do you think?"_

"_I think you should name yourself."_

"_Oh, yes …I'm count Vladislaus Dracula."_

_The girl laughed:_

"_Strange dream, I don't remember I've seen this movie."_

"_I'm not a movie, I'm real ..."_

_Dracula touched her neck and Dia was surprised with his cold._

"_And why do you need me?"_

"_I don't need you. **He** needs …" _

"_He?"_

"_My … **father** … the Dark Lord as he used to be called."_

"_You mean …"_

_Diana blinked at him. She was surprised, it seemed so unreal. Vlad bent to her ear and whispered:_

"_He needs your … blood."_

"_My blood?" she asked, trying to shake off count's spell, but a kind of mist filled her head. Vladislaus smiled, baring long white fangs; this scene made Dia to scream and then she ...'_

… awoke in cool perspiration, breathing heavily. It was a middle of the night, but there was light in her parents' room.

'Diana, you're old enough to believe in such weird dreams …' she thought, and then remembered where she has seen the count first …

Oh, yes, she was ten years old … In that dream the man was sitting on a black horse, staring at her … But never tried to bite her. Dia touched her neck, of course there weren't any marks, and still it was so real. His cold touch, his voice, … deep dark eyes.

'What's wrong with me?' the girl rubbed her shoulders, staring into space. Shadows in her room looked so mysterious and very rustle made her to flinch. Suddenly a voice in her head, not Dracula's, but unfamiliar said:

'Don't refuse me, Diana, it's your destiny …'

"Who is it!" she asked with fear, looking around.

'You know who it is … and very well, my dear. Remember, in your previous life …'

Dia was pressed to the bed by some invisible power, she couldn't move like her body was paralyzed. This … something started caressing her thigh and then under her short nightgown.

The girl screamed, and her mental powers threw away invisible someone. At this moment Angelica came into her daughter's room with an amulet in her hand:

"What happened? Are you alright?" she embraced Diana, who was deathly pale and shocked.

"Mother, it was awful! I saw the man and then … oh, mom …"

The girl sobbed, while Angelic was caressing her hair:

"Don't worry, my child, I'm here, with you …"

Irvin was standing at the door; his eyes were searching every inch of the room.

"So it started …"

* * *

A man in red cloak with hood, covering his face, set on the throne made of black stone. Whores were on the red pillows at him and tall guards were behind his throne. The man was not in mood, it was clear. He took off his hood, showing face with deep bloody-red eyes with flames in them.

"The girl said 'no' to you?" asked the other man in all black, lent to the wall.

Lucifer (you understood that the man in cloak is devil, didn't you?), who was drinking vine, threw the goblet into Dracula, but vampire deviated aside.

"You supposed to tell her everything, not to scary her!"

"I thought my little joke would be more interesting."

"After all these years of waiting, I'm so close to her … Stop ruining my plan!"

"Send me back and I'll bring her to you."

"Why do you want to return? Because of your whore?"

Devil laughed and his women, too, but Vladislaus didn't react.

"Tell me, my son, are you really sure she waits for you? What about the Left Hand of … God?"

Count flinched, but repeated again:

"Send me back."

"You don't like my kingdom? I treated you well this time after your **third **fail."

"Send me BACK!"

Lucifer thought for a while and then said:

"Maybe I will, but it needs time, you know. You'll resurrect in the cemetery of Dark Valley, my demons will tell you what to do then But… remember, my son, I can be kind and cruel, don't angry me or you'll never see the world again."


	3. Evil returned

**I'm working, yeah! This is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Evil returned**_

Vatican. The stronghold of the faith. For the first time in its history demon sneaked inside the saint place. Cardinal Leon – the head of the Holy Order was killed and the Council of the Great Church should choose a new one to take his place. Some said it would be Malletty, who left his sword, but not for long. Gabriel thought that his friend is the best candidacy; still he kept his thoughts in his head as usual.

After a long flight to Italy Van Helsing went to one old priory to see its abbot, who read the old legend about the Ancient power. The hunter wanted to find the answers as usual …

"Bless me, saint father, for I've sinned …" – he said the password and abbot answered:

"God forgives … What brought you here, warrior?" saint father asked, while they were walking in the garden of the priory.

"Rumors about the Ancient power's returning worry me."

"I heard about your mission to kill the child nineteen years ago. You didn't do this."

"I couldn't … I …"

"I understand. So the child grew and this year at the day she born, the girl will get all her power. But what way will she choose?"

"Way?"

"Yes, way. She can give up to darkness or to feel the light. How do you think, my son, what's ancient power?"

"It's a … weapon?"

"No, no, pity that most of us think so. It's a power that lies between the Hell and the Heaven. Buddhists call it Jing and Jang – the balance."

"What should I do?" Gabriel asked, staring at the abbot.

"Save her from her dark past."

* * *

Diana was standing at the Jesus Christ statue, praying. She was afraid because of all that happened with her last night and decided: church is the best place to hide from bad thoughts.

'Don't be afraid, my dear, come to me …' said that voice in her head.

Dia closed her ears, shaking like a leaf.

"Father Celestial, save …"

The voice became louder:

'Stupid prays won't save you! Gave up to me!"

"No!" she screamed, making the priest to come to her.

'Gave up, I said! Let the darkness inside!'

"No!" Dia fell on her knees, crying; devilish music filled her head, mixing with the voice. This cacophony was killing her …

"No! No!" she was repeating, while the priest was trying to recover her for senses:

"Miss, miss, calm down!"

Diana was shaking like in fever and then screamed so loud that the statues moldered into pieces.

The priest hurried to pick up what left, and the girl had time to escape. The voice and music in her head disappeared.

'What was it! What's going on!" she asked herself, running as far she could from the church. The sun set … and it became colder, Dia stopped near the shop, staring at the shop window. Here she met Selina, patrolling the territory, who quickly hid her pistol under the black coat.

"What happened, Diana? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The girl embraced her tightly:

"He pursues me!"

"Who!"

"He! The devil! And I'm not mad!"

"Tell me everything."

* * *

It was a new moon. Perfect time for Sabbath. Figures in black cloaks gathered in the center of the cemetery. The gravestones were broken and thrown away. A pentagram was drawn on the dry ground. So it started…

The leader of the demons took an urn with ash and let the wind to scatter it.

"The ash and …" he faced to two demons, who poured the ground with blood.

"The blood! Return him from Hell – great sinner, forsaken, the vampire!"

Suddenly the pentagram illuminated with red light and the man, surrounded with flames, appeared. He breathed in the night air, happy to return back. The leader of demons came to him and said:

"Now you should listen to me if you want to stay here for long."

Dracula hated when someone spoke to him in such tone. He grabbed the demon by throat and replied:

"I do what I think is right and you staying aside, everything clear?"

"Ye-es …"

Vlad released the demon:

"Good …" then he started moving away from the cemetery:

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished deals …"

'Time to meet, Sel …'


	4. Loves me, loves me not …

**Chapter 4**

_**Loves me, loves me not …**_

Selina had a really bad evening. After killing few demons she took Diana back home, where Angelic gave her daughter a strong hogwash to make the girl to sleep without any dreams.

Careful mother also put an amulet on Dia, it was that golden third seal, given by Vina. What to Diana, she wasn't sure it will help somehow and put on her cross besides the amulet.

When the girl fell asleep, Angelica and Selin had a private talk:

"Great, the Dark Lord wants your daughter. What shall we do?"

"My poor child, I can't hide her anymore. Maybe it's time to tell her the truth about us?"

"She won't believe you, by the way what's with her … reflexes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blood lust. Vampire genes are stronger than any other, has she ever asked for something red?"

"No. I think that's because of her inner powers. Well, we have another problem."

"Lucifer."

"Exactly. I think I can fight with him for some time, but he's too strong."

"What do you think about the Apocalypses?"

"I try not to think … I just know that we should save my daughter from this. Remember? 'Sacrifice will return me …'"

"Ah, yeah, it means he'll kill Dia to come back."

"I won't let him even if I die."

"O.K., I'll return to the hotel. I need to think …"

* * *

Selin took a shower, then changed into a short red silk peignoir and was sitting on the bed, brushing her long golden hair. Worrying thoughts were in her mind. How to protect Diana or how to stop these stupid attacks. She was sick and tired of killing unarmed, in times of her serving to the Council Sel could easily shoot into innocent people, but after spending time with Van Helsing, she became more kind.

Selina took away the hairbrush and at this moment heard a knock into the door. She asked who was it and heard Gabriel's voice.

"Hello, hunter, what happened now?"

Van Helsing looked aside, not to make her feel shame.

"Hmm, I'm not watching, dress up quickly."

"I'm not naked so relax. Why did you come?"

"I've just arrived from Rome, my friend Emilio Malletty is the new head of the Holy Order."

Selin blinked twice, her eyes became wider and she took a pack of cigarettes.

"I didn't know you smoke …"

"A lot, but it never helps," she answered, watching the smoke of cigarette mixes with the air.

"You are not glad, are you?"

"Emilio killed by friend Karen long ago, of course I want to suck him dry."

"You're so beautiful …" he whispered, staring at her.

"Thanks, but have you found anything about Diana?"

"A bit, I spoke with one abbot. He said that all we can do is to protect her from outer enemies, not from the devil."

"So it's her fight?"

"Yes."

They kept silence for some time, while Sel was smoking the second cigarette, then she walked to the window:

"Dia has been to church and even there the Dark Lord tormented her ...

It reminded me those stories about humans who were obsessed with demons."

"And priests exorcised demons. I saw one ritual once. Maybe it can help?"

"No, I don't think so … Diana just hears his voice and loud music, but she exorcised him by herself. Strange …"

"Won't you be angry if I say … that I want to kiss you?" Gabriel asked quietly, making her to smile:

"You can try …"

He touched her face lovingly and then kissed her deeply. Funny, but it was their second kiss for all these years together, there wasn't anything more.

They fell on the bed kissing hungrily, Gabriel then started kissing her neck and chest when tears filled her eyes. He noticed the wedding ring on her hand and stopped, taking her hand in his.

"You haven't forgotten him, have you?"

Selin set up, wiping her eyes:

"Sorry, I can't … I …" she covered her face with hands.

Van Helsing took her by shoulders gently:

"He's dead, Sel, forget him."

"Give me more time …"

"Nineteen years passed."

"I know, but, please, don't force me to …"

"So it'd better to go for me, you need to rest," he said and went away, closing the door.

Seline left alone and started crying into the pillow:

"Why don't you let me, Vlad? I can't stop thinking about you … You had gone too early …" she sobbed.

At this moment she heard creaking sound of the opening door.

"Gabriel, I've said I'm not ready." Selin said tiredly, not looking at the visitor.

"Ready for what?" asked the voice she knew better than any others; this cold voice with accent … Sel stood up quickly, staring at Dracula, who was smirking strangely at her.

"H - How … Is it an illusion?" she asked unbelievingly. The count walked closer, so they could feel each other's breath.

"I'm real. I returned, but as I see you found a man who comforted you."

"No! I … I was waiting for you all these years, I hoped …"

"I believe you," he said firmly, (it was clear that doesn't believe); then took her by chin not as gently as he had before:

"You've changed, my dear …"

Tears escaped her eyes, and he wiped them off:

"Calm down, or Gabriel wasn't as good as I, he didn't bring you pleasure – that's the reason of these tears?"

"I've never slept with Gabriel, I love only you!"

"I've noticed how you love me."

"Vlad, I just kissed with him twice, not more! I swear!" Seline put head on his chest, pressing closer. Vladislaus breathed in the scent of her hair; his hands were caressing her womanly forms. He kissed her, his tongue discovered again the familiar area; he couldn't take it any longer, tore her peignoir into peaces, while she was unbuttoning his pants. They fell on the bed, and he started kissing her neck then making way down … She was moaning sweetly, pleading him not to stop, but screaming in orgasm when he entered her, increasing speed. It was what they both wanted so, he in hell, she on the Earth. Their desire and feeling of loneliness just made it worse. They haven't even spoken at all, just kissing, making love …

Selin awoke on the next evening, but Dracula was nowhere in sight. First she thought it was a dream, but then found a red rose near …

"He really came back!" Sel smiled to herself, breathing in the scent of the rose.

Suddenly she heared knocking and hurried to put on her robe:

"Selin, it's me, Kiara," said her friend, and vampiress let her in.

"You look so happy," Ki noticed, watching Seline, almost floating, not just walking.

"Am I? Oh, Ki, I've had the best sex in my life!"

"You and Gabriel?"

"Vlad and I … Yes, don't look at me like this. He returned!"

Kiara didn't know what to say:

"Wait a minute … How can it be?"

"Never mind, he has already returned twice before this time."

"So you two …"

"Yes! I just had gone mad! I love him!"

"So it was …"

"Marvelous, fantastic, yeah. But don't say anything to Gabriel … he'll be …"

"What?" asked Gabriel entering the room, making girls confused. Kiara forgot to shut the door and the hunter heard their talk.

"How could this … happen?"

"It was like an eclipse, Gabriel."

"Don't compare! He's an enemy! What assignment was given to him, you know!"

"Don't speak with me in such tone! Yes, I slept with him and it was really good! So good that never will be with you!"

Werewolves, no matter how true and kind they are, always act impulsively, giving up to passions. Van Helsing wasn't an exception. He became furious because of her words and couldn't control himself. Gabriel gave her a slap, with all werewolf's physical power. If Seline was a mortal she could fell on the floor with broken jaw, but as she wasn't – just rocked a bit.

He stepped back, realizing what he had done.

"Seline, I …"

"Go out …"

"Please, Sel …"

"Go out, I said."

He nodded and followed her words. The way she looked at him, the way she spoke … it seemed so cold … and surly …

Selin was standing like a statue, not even blinking.

"Sel, hurts?" Ki asked, staring at her friend.

"It was a hit by my pride. I remember Victor gave me a slap once … he also said that it wasn't disgraced because he's my master, but if someone else hurts me like this I should kill him. I didn't … What happened with that strong and determined assassin? Damn it all …"


	5. One ‘normal’ night

**No comments from me! Just read and review, please! Your reviews make my heart to melt!**

**Chapter 5**

_**One 'normal' night**_

Dracula was again in San-Francisco, on the beach, staring at the crashing waves. It seemed that it becomes darker and darker from night to night … Like something black and evil tries to cover the Earth.

So he came to visit the Council members as he knew about inner conflicts, but now his minds were in some other place.

"You're so predictable, m son …" he heard Lucifer, behind. As usual the devil was in his red cloak with hood, covering him all.

"I knew you came …" Vlad smirked, not looking at Lucifer.

"I've told you to stay with my demons and listen to them what to do next! I' haven't let you back for fun!" Satan's tone was severe and despiteful, but Vladislaus spoke in the same manner.

"I have my own business."

Lucifer put a hand in red glove on Dracula's shoulder and squeezed tightly, tearing his skin with claws:

"You want me to lose patience? I want Diana!"

"We have a month, relax!"

"Month before Christmas … saint holiday … But she has a strong protector – the Left Hand of God. Aren't you afraid?"

"I've never been afraid of him. Don't worry, I'll bring the girl to you and the price …"

"Yes, the price satisfies you, ah? Still it's too high. My task should be done completely."

"I control the situation. You'd better to watch for this … Marinette. It seems she doesn't joke. Her army is just great."

"I've met hundreds of such fools who thought they can defeat me, but where are they? Well, my son, do the best or I'll become really angry." With these words he disappeared in flames, leaving Vladislaus alone on the beach.

'Angry? That would be more interesting …' he thought, then turned into his hell-beast form and flew into the night.

* * *

"We've checked almost all West Coast, no signs of the Ancient power," reported the new leader of the troop 'C' – experienced soldier Ulrich Broadax. The elders exchanged glances. They've been in the hunt for Diana for nineteen years! All forces throughout the world were seeking for her and still no signs.

"So check the East Coast again!" said Frederic Barrow – one who ruled the vampire Council with the other two: Libya Faddier and Willario Sternward.

"It's useless … the Ancient power protects herself using the spirited magic …" whispered Lady Sylvia in mysterious tone.

"And you, **of course**, know how to find her, don't you?" Libya stung, smirking wickedly.

"Little conversation, ladies and gentlemen?" asked Dracula, appearing strikingly from nowhere (through the window, actually).

Elders stared at him in disbelief like Selin did.

"Count …"

"Yes, last time I came back after being 'dead', you weren't so surprised … or my returning is disadvantageous for you?" Vlad smiled devilishly charming, like he joked when speaking so with others.

"Hmm, greeting to you, count Dracula, we're glad that you with us …" said Libya, falling for him; that smile on her pretty face and dreamy look were indicative. Vladislaus kissed her hand politely and then continued:

"So much changed while I was … no matter where, but your hunt on young Miss Maple surprised me …"

"She will destroy us all by letting in the greatest Evil!" replied Lady Sylvia, who wasn't glad Dracula returned more than others.

"Ah, milady! I see you the one from the previous elders, who kept the place."

Lady Sylvia tried to smile, but it with 'I want to see you dying'-look on her face. The werewolf elder – Ferris Ferrous was united with the witch in this question: the count returned not in time for them.

"Well, I keep everything under my control. Stop the hunt. We're going to choose another tactic …"

"What tactic?"

"You'll see …"

* * *

And again Dracula was on his way, flying back to Dark Valley. He planned to have a closer talk with Diana, but how strongly he hated the task! Dia was so gentle, so easy to break, that vampire just refused to hurt her somehow.

'Damn, Lucifer, you knew what to ask … but the price …' he thought while flying over the sleepy land. Soon the count lowered on the roof of the small hotel and then sneaked into Seline's room. She always kept the window opened if it would be need to fly somewhere and right now was cleaning her equipment: pistols, daggers, shotgun …

"Hello, my dear …" Vlad said calmly, making her to flinch, but then a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Hi, stranger, where've you been?" she put hands on his chest, pleasuring him with her tenderness.

"Don't mind, my love."

"You left me! I awoke alone in a cold bed …"

"No words, let me look at you …" he took her by chin gently and stared into her eyes almost drowning in them. "You can't even imagine how I've missed you … Every minute without you was like an eternity …"

"Vlad … I missed you, too! See …" Sel showed him her hand with wedding ring.

"I thought you got rid off it."

"I couldn't … I love you so …"

They started kissing furiously; his hands ran down her figure to the belt of her jeans. Selin grinned coyly:

"Hurry somewhere?"

"I'm hungry like a wolf, sunk my lust, my frail sheep," he roared, taking off her leather top and pulling her on the bed.

"Love when you act like this!" Seline has just unbuttoned his pants when heard a fussy knock.

Vlad kissed her foul of mouth and pressed tightly to the bed:

"We're not at home!" he whispered, but then another knock followed and Diana's broken voice:

"Selin, please, open, I need to talk. I'm begging you!"

It seemed Dia was crying.

"Vla-ad …"

"Alright. I'll disappear," he answered nervously and got Sel's kiss:

"Don't disappear. Take a shower, I'll join you then."

Vlad nodded and vampiress dressed up in a hurry and opened the door.

Diana almost fell in her arms, sobbing bitterly:

"What's wrong, girl? Who offended you? Tell me, I'll tear off his hands and put right into …"

The girl wiped her tears with a weak smile:

"Sel, there's something I want to tell you. Sorry that I awoke you?"

"I haven't slept. Sit, please, and calm down."

Diana lowered on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily.

"I just didn't know where to go. My mother will be upset if she knows."

"Go on …" Seline crossed arms on her chest, but then noticed Vlad's black shirt just behind Dia and hurried to hide it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, so what happened?"

"I was at home when my friend Julia came. Dad said I have to stay in my room before everything over. I didn't know what he meant; I never go out so late … But Julia …"

"Julia Reeds, the girl from grocery shop?"

"Yes, she and a couple of men came to my window to invite me on one party."

Sel realized: this story wasn't connected with Lucifer and her thoughts returned to Dracula. Was he listening, too?

"There were lots of guests, I felt confused and first was sitting in the corner. Julia's friends got drunk and as it became very late I decided to leave, but one man jammed me near the door and dragged upstairs," Diana covered her face with hands, her voice quailed. Vampiress has just noticed that her skirt and blouse were torn a bit and embraced the girl.

"He didn't hurt me, but he could! I … I pushed him … there was a flash of light and then he was like … thrown into the window, but I didn't do anything! I swear! He was so strong, I just couldn't hurt him!"

"What happened with this guy?"

"He fell from the second floor and right on the railing around the house. The blood was everywhere … Then I ran to you," finished Dia, staring into the floor.

"Your first murder, congratulations!" Vladislaus said without an enthusiasm. First he and Diana were looking at each other, and then the girl said:

"It's you! You were in my dream! Oh, I'm really gone mad!" she screamed and ran away again. Sel wanted to follow, but Vlad stopped her:

"Don't, she'll go home, I'm sure …"

"What's going on! Why did you scare her! Tell me everything!"

"Long story, my dear, too long for one night … The morning is close."

Seline took away the dark curtain and saw pink stripes of sooner sunrise in the sky. Day is not the time for vampires … Still Dia is in more safety under the sun. She really killed the rapist … Who knows how amused Lucifer was in this moment; the day of his freedom was close …


	6. Seeking for answers

**Chapter 6**

_**Seeking for answers**_

Seline awoke in Dracula's grasp; it was so well … she has already forgotten about this pleasant feeling. Vladislaus felt the same when opened his eyes and saw her.

"Hey, maybe you'll tell me what's going on?" Sel asked, while he was caressing her hair.

"Right now?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you'll leave me without any explanations. So you won't be able to leave this bed before tell me everything!"

Vlad kissed her deeply, then took by chin and said:

"You're so insistent, but I love it. Ask what you want to know; still try not to be too curious."

"O.K. Well, I saw Diana's pictures … you were there."

"Diana is the Ancient power, she might have seen me in her past and these memories returned to her again," he replied simply, after all these years he learnt how to lie without being revealed. Even such acute person as Selin.

"And why was she frightened?"

"Maybe she knows that I'm a vampire. I can be horrifying, you know."

Sel put head on his chest; these simple answers were so obvious, that's why strange and unreal, but she used to trust him.

"The last question: where've you been for two days?"

"In San-Francisco, Washington … the world definitely gone mad after my 'death'; this prediction about Diana keeps everyone in fear. By the way you're 'in law' now."

"'In law'? You mean no more assassins to kill Diana and us? So pity, it was very interesting."

"But you miss your previous life, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I haven't seen Lora, Mirek and Alex for so long. Where are they?"

"I don't know, but isn't it's great that you all can return back to San-Francisco."

Seline stared into the ceiling. Could she remember this feeling – to be an assassin? Absolutely obedient killing machine, devoted to the Council.

"I've lost my job, Vlad. And I don't want to work for elders anymore. Only if Valdemar's alive."

"He's alive, waits for our wedding day."

"Wedding? You still want it?"

"You kept the ring. It means we're engaged."

"Don't mind if I smoke?" she asked, taking the pack of cigarettes from the table. Vladislaus watched her lighting the cigarette, but then she coughed and covered her mouth with hand.

"Feel unwell?" he asked, taking her by shoulders gently.

"No, I'm fine; I think I'll give up smoking." Sel put on her robe and went to the bathroom. Dracula hurried to dress up, then fixed up his ponytail and came to the mirror where instead of his reflection he saw Lucifer, smirking at him:

"Slept well?"

"Just great. And you are going to control my every step?"

"If it needs, yes. I know Diana has seen you … How did she look like?"

"Frightened, you know."

"I can't feel her. There's some energy blocking me, but I still can speak in her minds. Get her and bring into New-York."

"Why New-York? Why not to Bucharest as we planned first?"

"My demons found the place where the Third Seal would be drawn. The place of concentrating the dark energy … You should make Diana to drink this," the devil showed him a goblet full of black liquid, which Vlad recognized immediately:

"Your blood?"

"Oh, you know its taste … Diana has to drink my blood to start the ceremony."

"For what? I thought you need **her **blood."

"My demons will explain. Bring me Diana and you'll get what you asked for!"

Lucifer disappeared and his son felt more relaxed.

"Who were you talking to?" Seline asked, walking out of the bathroom. She looked sick and broken, but completely dressed in her leather suit.

"What's with you, Sel? Maybe you need to have a rest?" he caressed her face lovingly.

"Don't prevaricate! I heard two men: you and someone else, I don't know the language you've been speaking on. Maybe Romanian?"

"I was speaking with … myself."

"Yourself? Good try, but I won't get it! Tell me the truth!"

"The truth? Well, later, alright? I'll tell you someday, not now. Give me the time."

"O.K., I must go. Diana, you know."

"Yes, of course …" he watched her going away and then flew into the night …

* * *

Meanwhile Diana was sitting at the table in the small café with a cup of coffee. She liked this place because it was always quiet and less people here. Her hair and clothes looked untidy and there was no make-up on her face. The police were checking the house where her familiar was killed. No traces, no evidences … Still no one has accused Dia in anything, but she felt the sense of guilt.

"Black stripe in my life," the girl said to herself.

"Hello, Diana, dreaming again?"

Diana raised her head and saw …


	7. The werewolves

**O.K., how do you think Van Helsing/Diana is a good couple, ah?**

**Chapter 7**

**_The werewolves_**

"May I sit here?" asked Van Helsing, smiling warmly to Diana, and when got her short nod, fell on the chair opposite her.

"You look exhausted," he said, noticing eye-bags under girl's eyes.

"I can't sleep. I'm afraid …" followed the answer. Dia rubbed her temples and took a new cup of black strong coffee.

"Tell me, what worries you, I'll help anyway," Gabriel took her hand in his, staring at her. This care of him made Diana to feel relaxed and she told him about the murder she accidentally did.

"Why do you think it was you?"

"Who else could? That strange voice in my head said I should belong to **him**. I can't escape from him, even in the church…" the girl covered her face with hands, hiding tears, but Van Helsing took her by shoulders gently and said:

"You're not evil, mind this. You'll never belong to him, I promise."

Dia smiled to him and he did back. They were just looking at each other for few minutes, then Gabriel invited her for a short walk.

The girl didn't want to return home and was glad to breathe some fresh air, so the couple walked into the forest, lit with moon. Diana has never been to the forest when it's night: everything seemed so strange and mysterious, flowing shadows and claws of trees, flying owls and other creepy sounds. Still the girl wasn't afraid at all as she was with Van Helsing, whose every smile was making her to redden.

"I like forest … it's so peacefully," she whispered, while walking.

"Me, too, but Seline doesn't like it. She says it's too much wood and too quiet here. She never understands me …"

"You might know her for a long time, don't you?"

"Yes, long, long time …" he replied, heeding to something.

"But you're not her boyfriend … I mean, I saw a man with black hair in her room. I think I know him, but … I was shocked, of course he couldn't be the vampire from my dream."

Van Helsing gave a quick glance to her and then some strange noise drew his attention.

"Wait here, O.K?" with these words Gabriel ran deeper into the forest, leaving her alone. Diana was surprised, and fear made her to call loudly:

"Gabriel! Gabriel, what happened! Why did you leave me!"

She suddenly heard rustle behind, but didn't move … The rustle became closer and fear constrained her body.

'Please, no matter who you are, show yourself …' Dia pleaded quietly her eyes closed.

The hidden enemy really showed himself, jumping above her head and landed on the ground softly. The girl screamed, watching the big grey wolf, who was standing on his back paws, staring at his victim. His big yellow eyes never left hers. The wolf lowered on four paws, tensed all muscles preparing for a jump, and when his massive body threw to her, the girl stepped right and started to run. Branches were scratching her face and hands, tearing her clothes, but she knew only one: run, run as fast as it possible.

That hot smelly breath reached her neck, but then Diana heard a plaintive howl and faced back. Another wolf with dark brown fur was standing on the corpse of her persecutor.

"Don't be afraid, Diana, it's me," roared the wolf, transforming into normal.

"V-Van Helsing …" she shook head in disbelief. Gabriel in torn clothes walked to the girl:

"It's over. Let's go …" he smiled, trying to caress her face, but Dia stepped back, still shocked with hunter's transformation. Her blue eyes fell on the grey werewolf, who was in a human-form now, his pale body was covered with deep gaping wounds and blood gushing from them.

"You killed him …"

"He threatened you; I couldn't let you to die!"

"But you're a … werewolf, not better than he was. How can it be? Have I gone mad! I don't understand what's going on!"

"Diana …"

"Don't touch me!" the girl screamed, sobbing, "I wanted to live normal life, but … ah, forget!" she finished and then ran away from the hunter.

'Great! I frightened her … Perhaps it's time to tell her the truth. God, please, help her to understand …' he thought, then sighed and followed Dia. He was right, the time has come …


	8. The unreal reality

**Hello! Go on, read and review, please!**

**Chapter 8**

**_The unreal reality _**

Diana collapsed into her house like a wave. Everything seemed different since she saw Gabriel as a werewolf. The truth was so horrible.

'He can't be evil,' the girl thought while going upstairs, then to the parents' room. She knocked twice and heard sweet mother's voice, asking to come in. Dia saw Angelica, lying on the bed, still in her casual clothes: long skirt and black blouse. The witch was reading a book in red cover, which she put away as soon as noticed her daughter:

"You're not in bed, dear?"

"Well, you, too, mom. Where's dad?"

"He's … working …"

"Working? All day?" Diana said with suspicion in her tone, staring at the name of the book, but she didn't know what those symbols meant.

"He flew to New-York for a business meeting, but tomorrow he'll come back."

"Tomorrow at seven, right?"

"Right …"

"Just after the sunset. Mom, I was in the forest with Gabriel and saw him transforming into a wolf-like monster. Can you explain this? Oh, I know you can! You all know something I'm not allowed to." Dia smirked bitterly, watching her mother, hiding face in hands.

"Mom … I'll be twenty soon, just tell me the truth! I must know …" she whispered, touching Angelic's hand softly. The witch embraced her only child tightly and said:

"The time has come … So the truth is … that I'm not just a housewife, but a natural witch and you as my daughter could become, too, still you are not …"

"Interesting, why?" it was clear that Diana didn't believe any word.

"Because you're the Ancient power …"

After an hour of Angelica's narrative, the girl felt awful: her hands were shaking, squeezing the tiny silver cross on her neck and eyes became wet of tears.

"I shouldn't be born … Do you words mean that I'm evil?"

The witch caressed her daughter's face and said firmly:

"**You** are **not**. And I swear I won't let anyone to hurt you."

"But dad is a … vampire …"

"So what? Selin, too, but she has always helped me to save you from the Council. She as Gabriel, Kiara, Fellan and Vina spent nineteen years in fighting with our enemies. I know, you grew faithful and visit church every Sunday, where you were taught that we're evil … What do you understand under the word 'evil'?"

"Well, if you break commandments …"

"Yes, we did … but for saving you, my child, I'm ready for everything: to kill, to make a suicide. Everything! You're my only treasure as every child for every mother. I hadn't told you the truth before, because I hoped you to live a normal life without violence and cruelty. Forgive me…"

Dia embraced her mother tightly:

"Of course I'll forgive you … I don't think I'm this Ancient power, but I won't let anyone to suffer, especially you."

This touching scene was broken by Seline, entering the room without knocking.

"Hi, Diana, Kiara told me that the hunter told her that you've seen his transformation."

The girl nodded, first time in her life noticing how pale Sel was, how her eyes were sparkling in the dark and in what she was dressed in: black leather suit, including sleeveless top, pants and stiletto-heeled high boots.

"Yes, and my mom told me everything … I need to talk to you."

"Later. So I've checked the corpse and it had some red symbols on the forehead, chest and above the groin area. He wasn't sent by the Council, I'm sure."

"Thanks, dear, how's Van Helsing?"

"Hmm, I haven't met him, but Kiara. Oh, yes! One more thing: demons concern their forces in catacombs of New-York; still they don't belong to the Dark Lord."

"Some kind of a riot?" smirked Angelica and Selin smiled back, friends have almost forgotten about Dia, who felt as she used to at school: lonely and faint. But at this moment Gabriel pushed the vampiress aside and said seriously:

"Diana, I'm sorry I lied to you, can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I've already forgiven you."

Van Helsing smiled warmly, then walked away, trying not to look at Seline.

"What a boy! So, Diana, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, there's a café near the hospital where I work …"

"O.K., I think I have an hour …"

* * *

"What did you want to ask? I think you have lots of questions …" said Seline, drinking simple tomato juice instead of usual red wine. The woman felt sick every time she just smelt the scent of alcohol or smoke of cigarettes.

"Selin, Miss Cale, oh, I don't know how to call you now …" Diana shook head with an unhappy smile.

"Call me as usual – Sel or Selin. Relax, I'm older than you, but if you call me 'miss' I'll feel myself an aging rubble!"

"My question is quite personal … What's between you and Gabriel?"

Sel blinked at the girl, thinking a bit and then said thoughtfully:

"Well, I thought there was something, but I'm not sure … And you … You like him, don't you?"

Dia became red, how could Seline understand her feelings?

"I've noticed long ago the way you look at him."

"There's more … Who was that man with dark hair in your room? Or it's a secret?"

The vampiress smiled mysteriously and showed the girl her wedding ring: rose-like black diamond in gold.

"We were going to marry, but circumstances were against us. I've kept this ring for about twenty years."

"So romantically!"

"Hmm, yes, it is. You said you've seen him before … Where?"

"In my dreams. First when I was ten: he was riding a black horse with red eyes. And few days ago I had another dream where he named himself and said his father needs my blood …"

Sel started thinking, while Diana was staring into the window.

"Don't worry about it. You'd better go home, I'll accompany you."

"No! I'm not a child, Sel, thanks, but I'll go by myself. I have to keep in minds all that I've heard for this day." Dia protested.

"Alright, I'll sit here for some time. Goodbye then."

The girl left the café and walked into home's direction. She was thinking about Gabriel, if Seline really loves that count, Diana has a chance.

While thinking, Diana hasn't noticed someone walking behind her back. Soon the strange increased speed and caught her by shoulders rudely, then pressed the scarf imbrued with chloroform to her mouth before she had been able to scream and placed her broken body over his shoulder. Everything happened so fast that the girl couldn't protect herself and the kidnapper disappeared in darkness …


	9. The Seer

**A new chapter, yeah! Keep reading and, please, REVIEW! I love your reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

**_The Seer _**

Diana found herself in a small and dark room. First five minutes she tried to shake up from the terrible headache and disorientation – the consequences of the chloroform. As soon as she was able to distinguish the walls and the door, the girl looked around. There was no furniture, even no windows, but were a steel door and a small hole in the corner where something small with sparkling eyes was sitting. Dia has always been afraid of rats so she pressed herself to the door and started knocking:

"Please, let me go! Why do you keep me here!" she screamed, tears filled her eyes. No one answered. Diana breathed heavily and faced back. The big rat was now in the center of the room, staring at her.

"O.K., don't panic, it's just a tiny mouse … or rat …"

Then the rat ran to the girl's shoe which made the girl to scream again, but one idea calmed her: if the rat made a hole in the wall, it means that the walls of the room are old and easy to break. Trying not to look at the nasty animal Dia walked knocked the wall near the door and started scratching it intensively. The old patches of paint went down with thin layer of lime. The girl broke three nails, but didn't want to give up. Even the rat, sneaking for food wasn't scaring her anymore. Suddenly two voices behind the door drew her attention. Two men were arguing furiously on some strange language she was able to understand. Diana leant to the door and started listening:

"I've told you not to hurt her!" said one very familiar cold voice.

"You didn't do anything, so we decided to act by ourselves! The Day of the Apocalypses is close!"

"Great idea to put her in such conditions, want to bring **him **a corpse?"

"Why do you think you can command us only because you're the son of our Lord? Or you gave into humans' feelings such as love and compassion?"

"That's not your business! We had a deal, so open the door!"

"Ahhrrrr, you're going to release the Ancient power!"

"Of course, no, old demon, JUST OBEY!"

Dia jumped aside and in time: a broken old man in cloak was thrown inside. Then Dracula appeared at the door and gave a quick look on the frightened girl.

"How do you feel? Normal?" he asked in his usual tone.

Diana nodded and fell into his arms, crying:

"What's going on! Why are you doing this! What have I done wrong that all of you desire to kill me!"

Vladislaus caress her long dark curls, thoughtfully:

"I have to do this … You're the great Ancient power and you can't live in peace because of that. The price is too high …"

The girl stepped back, avoiding the lying demon.

"Diana, listen …"

"No! Don't touch me! Seline said she loves you, but how could she believe you! You're just an insensible snake, you can't love! And never love!"

She breathed heavily and fell on her knees, letting tears to fall down.

Vlad smirked bitterly, watching her sobbing:

"It shouldn't worry you now, care about your future. It's going to be sad for you, my dear."

"My dad will kill you."

"He can try, but no one knows you're here. Still I think it would be better to find another place for you. Such pretty girl deserves more." he took her by chin, but she turned away demonstratively.

"Get up, we're going to have a trip …" the count said to the demon, who has already recovered for senses.

"Yes, my prince …"

* * *

Seline was watching Angelica concentrating on her daughter, trying to find her using the blood ties. But still no result …

"Gave it up, Angel! We must do something really useful!" broke her vampiress, tired from waiting. Diana was kidnapped three days ago and nothing could help to find her. Irvin threw all his family's powers on her search, Fellan, who took place of the head of Werewolf Council, sent his new troops, Van Helsing as Selin preferred to seek Diana alone.

This time they came to the grief-stricken mother for some information, staying in opposite sides to avoid a new argument.

"No, I won't give up! But you're right; it needs power stronger than mine to find my girl. You two should go to the Seer."

"Seer? Who's he?" asked Gabriel.

"Not 'he', 'she'. The Seer is the only who knows everything. She is protected by clan of the witches-hermits. Sel, you know where they live, so you'll show him the place."

"Hey, I can visit them by myself! I don't need company!" Selin protested, but the witch replied:

"I don't trust them; if you go together I'll feel more relaxed. Stop arguing and go. Diana's life depends on you. Wish you good luck"

* * *

So the great hunter and ex-assassin flew to Greece, where the clan lived, not talking at all in plane. They stayed in a motel far from the seashore, but close to the old well-hidden kind of temple. When they reached its marble steps, Seline broke the long silence, pleasing Van Helsing, who thought that was close to forgetting how to speak.

"Don't say anything inside, don't look into their eyes, don't make any noise, don't smile, don't laugh …" she started firmly.

"Would I be let to breathe?" he smirked in amusement.

"Yes, but not too often. This place is saint for them. If something surprises you, keep it. No questions. I'll speak to them."

The couple walked to the massive door and Sel said loudly:

"We came to meet the Seer, let us inside."

Mysterious voice replied:

"The Seer has been waiting for you, The Left Hand of God and Seline Cale the vampire."

The door opened and they came in, walking straight on into the semidarkness. Gabriel saw women of all ages in white clothes, staring at the visitors without showing any emotions. Selin hated this place. Last time she was here with Victor when his wife was wounded badly and he hoped to cure her here, but witches just said: "Her time has come …"

It always seemed that all people's worst emotions are concerned here, all pain and sufferings.

At the end of the long corridor there was another door, which has opened as soon as the guests reached it. They came in and saw … the girl at the age of ten was sitting on the marble floor, brushing her long white hair. She looked absolutely mad, breathing in the heavy scent of the aromatic candles.

The girl's light grey eyes filled with joy when she noticed the couple. She ran to them and said:

"You came! You came! So wonderful! Two lost soles in the ocean of times … You're looking for the Ancient power?"

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" asked Gabriel, who has forgotten the rules when saw this strange girl.

"I know everything …" said the Seer and started laughing, spinning round.

"Poor little Diana! She doesn't know what's waiting for her! It would be a surprise, but shhh, it's a secret! Secret, secret!" the girl exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"What's going to happen? Tell us the future, oh, great Seer!" pleaded Sel, bowing to the mad child.

"The one who lost his way will find it, the one who lost her love will have it, the one who sinned will be forgiven … the one who shone like sun will raise up … Find the Ancient power in the place where all six will meet with the one … Number one, number one, number one …" replied the Seer, lowering on the floor. Then she stared into space, not reacting on anything.

Seline bowed again and grabbed Van Helsing by wrist:

"Let's go."

"No! We shouldn't leave this child in such place!"

"What! Shut up and follow me! Don't try to understand the destiny!"

After long cajoleries, the hunter obeyed to go and they left the temple and its inhabitant – strange little girl, whose destiny to understand … forever.

Meanwhile Diana has already been to New-York …


	10. Difficult questions

**Chapter 10**

_**Difficult questions**_

Seline was really glad when the plane landed. She felt sick and very hungry, so, not giving any attention to Gabriel, bit two lonely passengers and sucked them dry.

"What've you done!" he exclaimed, checking pulse of one of her victims, but the heart wasn't beating. Selin wiped her mouth and then touched her stomach under the top, she suddenly felt sharp pain, but it's gone almost immediately.

"If you're angry on me, it doesn't mean you should kill innocent people!"

"Shut up, Van Helsing, I needed blood."

"Not so much!"

"I … I was hungry … Hey, why should I give explanations for my actions!"

The vampiress pushed him aside and went further, but the hunter grabbed her by wrist:

"Wait. I didn't mean that …"

"Didn't mean what?"

"I didn't want to slap you, it was … a-a, forgive me …"

"Alright, you're forgiven. Anything else?"

"No …"

"So let me go." she released her hand and made few steps away.

"You're with him again?"

"Yes."

"I see …"

They went each other's ways …

* * *

Seline embraced Angelica with a worried look on her face:

"Oh, Angel! Something's going wrong with me! Today I drank lots of blood! This strange pain in my stomach and wolf appetite … Maybe I'm ill?"

Angelic as an experienced healer offered her to bare her abdomen and lie on the sofa. Then the witch started touching Sel's well-toned abdomen when it was over, she smiled to her and said:

"Nothing bad! You worried in vain, my dear …"

"So what is it?"

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Diana has just awaked from the tranquilizers; demons had given to her before the long road to New-York. She found herself in a more comfortable room: with big soft bed and table with chair. 'They definitely don't like Dracula …' the girl thought while walking around the room. Very soon the door opened and the short snake-like demon sneaked inside with a tray full of delicacies of French cuisine and a goblet of something deep dark red, almost black when the light of candles fell on it. The demon didn't look dangerous; he put a tray on the table and left with a bow.

Dia was hungry as the last time she has eaten was in Dark Valley. Thinking about her home-town she ate something which name she didn't know and then took the goblet. The girl felt thirst, but intuition didn't let her to taste the liquid. 'Maybe it's poisoned,' she thought and, like it was an accident, dropped the goblet on the floor. A huge spot appeared on the carpet and it flamed up immediately.

"Wow!" Diana exclaimed, staring at a hole on the carpet.

"You should drink it!" said the servant appearing at the door.

"What's your name?"

"Ephimephiy."

"I would call you Phil, O.K.? So why do you want to kill me?" she asked seriously. The demon shook shoulders:

"It can't kill you. It's just a drink. And very precious! Where would I get another goblet! The Great Demon will kill me!" he sobbed.

No matter that Phil was a demon, Dia felt pity for him and said kindly:

"He won't. It would be our secret. Take the carpet from this side and I'll take from the other."

The two put the carpet in the place with the hole under the bed, hiding it under furniture.

"That's it. Tell your boss I've got the drink."

Ephimephiy bowed again and picked the tray from the table:

"Perhaps you want to drink something?"

"Just water, alright? Without any tablets or sleeping powder."

"As you wish!"

When the door closed, Diana set on the bed, thinking: 'He's not bad … Hmm, perhaps all I've ever believed wasn't so ideal? The question is … Who's this count … Dracula, famous surname … What made me to see him there … in my dreams? Too many questions, too less answers …'

* * *

Back to Dark Valley …

"Repeat again …"

"You're pregnant, Sel, congratulations. I've never heard about turned vampires' pregnancy before … still the world has changed. Aren't you glad?"

Seline touched her stomach, her eyes became wider and the breath heavier:

"I can't be pregnant. It's impossible, it's … unnatural …"

"Why not? You're a woman."

"You understood me, Angelic!" she started walking around the room; her hands were shaking like in fever:

"It's not right, you might have mistaken."

The witch shook head with a smile:

"I've been a healer in past and I know my job well! Besides, I'm a mother! You have to live with it. The period is quite small; do you know who the father is?"

"Of course I do! Vlad's work! Oh, not in time! The Apocalypses is close and I'm pregnant! Wait a minute … You know the way to get rid of the child, don't you?"

Angelica flinched:

"Selin, don't even think about it! Almost all turned ones dreamt to become pregnant and have a normal family, but they couldn't! If you got this chance, use it! Just think how happy the count would be …"

Seline fell on the sofa, rubbing her temples:

"O.K., now you think! My life is too unpredictable to carry about the child … I'll become weak and vulnerable. Perhaps, would be better not to let this child to see the world?"

"That's your business, do what you want. But think more than twice before killing your daughter."

"Daughter?"

"You'll give birth to a girl, my dear."

Sel caressed her stomach carefully, feeling now the little creature inside. She always wanted to have a baby, but thought it's impossible. She wasn't ready for a family and to become a mother although … It was too great responsibility for her …

Perhaps difficult times need difficult decisions?


	11. Joy and Sorrow

**Yeah, the baby? Surprised, ah:)**

**Chapter 11**

_**Joy and sorrow**_

Diana was lying on the bed in her prison, staring into the ceiling. She has been here for already four days. Ephimephiy was ordered to stay with her and keep an eye on prisoner. Perhaps demons were afraid that the girl could kill herself. She hasn't seen the count, but really wanted to as he was her only chance to know what's going on in the external world.

Suddenly Dia jumped off the bed and kneeled at Phil, who looked tired and sleepy because he watched her day and night.

"What's the day is it today?"

"A-a, 23rd of December. It'll happen tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night is my birthday," she said sadly, such a good age and no friends, no relatives near.

"And saint holiday, too."

"Phil, what's going to happen? I stopped seeing awful dreams and hearing voice, but this silence scares me. Like … it's a lull before the storm."

"You shouldn't be afraid," the demon replied taking her hand in his. Diana noticed marks on the rough skin on his hands.

"Who did this?"

"Long ago I've been a servant of great Lord Devolio. He wasn't in mood and thrashed me."

"Oh, you're poor thing!"

"Never mind, my skin is strong. Only these few marks left."

Ephimephiy started trust the Ancient power and she decided to ask him.

"Phil, you're a good guy. You know, I'm a prisoner here. Please, help me to get out of here! They'll kill me!"

"I can't! I want to save you, but I'm the undermost demon! I'm a slave." he shook head.

"And that vampire … Where's he? What plans does he have against me?"

"I don't know, I was just ordered to keep an eye on you. We call that vampire the Dark Prince; he's the Dark Lord's son."

"Really? Hmm, Seline is just crazy if still loves him."

In the middle of their talk the door opened and Dracula gave a sign to Ephimephiy to leave. Diana frowned, staring at him unfriendly.

"What do you need?"

"Put it on," he said calmly, throwing her a white dress.

"Why should I?"

"And bathroom is in your dictation for hour."

"I won't put it on!" the girl dropped the silk dress on the floor, Vladislaus picked it and put on the bed:  
"I don't like the situation as you, my dear, but be a good girl – put this dress on or want me to help you?" he smirked devilishly charming, making her skin crawl.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow me."

After an hour Diana felt much better and put on the white sleeveless silk dress with a cut on side, then took away her long dark curls and looked at her mirror reflection. A young woman with an angelic appearance was smiling back.

"You're beautiful, my dear," said Vlad suddenly, making her to flinch. He curled a tress behind her ear gently and gave her two earrings made like two symbols of the third seal.

"The last thing."

Dia fell for his intoxicating charms and let him to touch her face. The vampire caressed her cheek, making her to lose conscious, then took her on hands and left, carrying the girl carefully.

The old demon offered his servants to help, but Dracula refused.

"Why now? It's too early."

"I need to break her mother's protection first. After that we'll be ready to prepare the Seal."

"So I'll leave you for some time."

"Where're you going?"

"I've already said: that's my own business. Take care about her."

Vlad was walking down the street, thinking about all that was going to happen with Diana. He hated himself for this. But then a strong stream of energy grabbed him and carried in some strange and unusual place. Vladislaus looked around: stone walls and floor, old tapestries, big amount of candles, portraits of unknown people, the empty table and chairs of red wood in the other part of the room.

'Doesn't look like Lucifer's work …' the vampire thought. He was right. Marinette (A/n: 'Read the Second part if you've forgotten who she is.') in long scarlet dress with a corset and dark red hair, streaming down her back, with warm smile greeted her guest on the clearest Romanian:

"Welcome to my castle, count Dracula."

"I see Lucifer is very generous with his whores."

"Oh, I'm in a good mood that you can't spoil it, dear count. Please, have a sit." the demoness said sweetly.

Vlad set at the table opposite Marinette, staring at her attentively. He was quite curious why she brought him here and waited for her explanations. By the way it was more pleasant to speak with her than with the devil because she was beautiful and friendly with him.

"So why I'm here?"

"Want a drink, count?" the woman asked at ease.

"No, thank you."

"I'm not going to poison you."

"I know."

"Hmm, just let me to be hospitable with such respected guest." Marinette smiled warmly and clicked fingers. A demon (of the same sort as Ephimephiy) with a golden tray with two goblets full of red liquid: one wine and one with blood for count, appeared, then put the goblets on the table and disappeared in a bow.

"Let's have a toast!" she exclaimed, lifting up her goblet.

"What's the cause?"

"That you're here, of course! For you, count!"

They made few gulps and then she continued:

"I think we have common interests."

"Really? What interests?"

"We both don't want the poor girl to suffer."

"I don't care about Diana."

"You lie, my dear count."

"I've noticed you call me count not Dark Prince."

"Oh, yes, you like it more, a? We both hate Lucifer."

"That's true. I also heard you've gathered a great army to fight with him. So much energy in such beautiful body …"

"Naughty, naughty," the woman laughed melodically like silver bell.

"As twenty years ago I invite you to join me, count. Together we could ruin all he has created. What's your answer?" Marinette asked, closing to him. 'If she tries to seduce me?' Dracula thought, feeling her leg touches his under the table.

"Lucifer offered me good price for Diana, I can't lose this chance."

"Don't hurry, Dracula, I'll ask you again later … Return to your passion, she's closer than you think …"

With these words Marinette clicked fingers again and the vampire found himself on the street of New-York.

* * *

Seline was really very close, in New-York actually. Vina had a vision about 'the six reached one' and whole rescue team came here … into the place of ceremony. They couldn't find Diana, but at least got a chance to stop Lucifer's releasing ... somehow …

But more than anything Sel wished to meet her friends from the previous troop 'C': Lora, Mirek and Alexander. She knew that all Council forces will be sent here as Vina's vision wasn't a secret anymore and count wanted to have an army if something will go wrong. So Selin called the old number belonged to Lora on her mobile as the other two didn't exist.

Lora answered quickly:

"Oh, Sel! I'm so happy you've called! I worried about you! Where can we meet?"

"In some quiet place, my friend."

"O.K., at a café "Lost Garden"."

"No matter, I've missed you and guys so!"

"Hmm, Sel, I have to say one thing to you … Well, you're not an exile! That story about Diana … You know you are a legend now!"

"Me – legend? Don't joke. See you soon, Lo!"

Seline was too excited even to think, but Lora's voice so loud and joyful made her relaxed. She touched her stomach and said quietly:

"You'll become a surprise not only for your dad, but for auntie Lo, too. Who knew that the Snow Queen would be a mother?"

Yes, she decided not to get rid of the child, thinking about Dracula.

With a smile across her pretty face Sel hurried to the 'Lost Garden', troop's favorite place in New-York. She didn't know what will hear from Lora … and how hard would be these words … She just go.


	12. The Sacrifice

**Hello! Hope this chapter won't scary you ... Hmm, it might! O.K., keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 12**

_**The Sacrifice**_

Seline was sitting at the bar desk, waiting for Lora. She also felt strange fear about something. 'Better her to come as soon as possible,' Sel thought, looking at the visitors of the 'Lost Garden': most part were humans, of course, others were werewolves. The last time she's been here, werewolves never visited this place as it belonged to vampires' hunting territory. While the vampiress was remembering her past, Lora appeared finally. She hasn't changed at all: the same short messy hair and curious cherry eyes. It was clear that Lo has just from the assignment as she was wearing that leather suit, Seline was wearing the same. Old friends embraced tightly, but emotionless. Victor's lessons of discipline and honor were still fresh in their memory. They set at the table in the darkest corner to talk.

"Looking good! This hairstyle suits you so! It makes you … a woman," said Lora, caressing her friend's long hair.

"Hmm, you think I was rude and cruel like a man?"

"Sometimes. Hey … wait a minute, why are you smiling without stop, you're almost shining!"

"You won't believe it!"

Sel told her about the child and how it has happened after Dracula's return. The girl opened mouth, her eyes became wider:

"Wow … You – a mother! Can't imagine!"  
"It's true. I was not less surprised. First I wanted to kill her, my daughter, but Angelica reminded that I'm a turned vampire and won't be able to become pregnant next time."

"I heard about pregnancy of us, but … children were born dead … Aren't you afraid?"

"No, I'm sure my daughter will be able to live … I'm just afraid that I can't protect her well."

"Well, I help you and Alex, too."

"By the way, how's life? What's with guys?"

Lora told her about their life after Selin was exiled. When troop 'C' lost their leader, the Council separated them and sent into the other troops which were specially organized for useless, but dangerous assignments.

"It's like they wished all of us to die!" exclaimed Lora, Sel stayed calm, she expected such future for her command.

Then Lo said that Alexander as the only natural vampire in the troop has been returned to the family. His relatives wanted him to marry one girl from the nobility, but he disobeyed and broke all relations with his family.

"Now we're working together and have more chances to survive in this crazy round-robin of life."

"O.K., what about Mirek?" Seline wanted to hear something about her best friend long ago, she has always trusted him more than anyone else, even Lora and together they built plans how to kill the Red general and destroy the whole Holy Order.

Lora's face became sad:

"He … He was on an assignment and … met Malletty. You know how Mirek hated him! They fought and … Mirek died …"

Sel rubbed her temples, keeping breath:

"How …"

"That bustard from the Order cut off his head … I … I mean me and Alex took his ash and buried in the main vault."

"So I need to say him last words …" whispered Seline and rose from the table:

"I don't want to lose a second …"

* * *

The old castle of Victor has turned into a big vault. In times of Victor's ruling the dungeons were mostly used as place where turned vampires-assassins were buried in simple urns under their own numbers. Nobility had own vaults and thought that Victor's idea of giving turned ones such privilege – nonsense.

Seline walked around the long shelves with urns, on some she saw names, scrawled by friends of killed. Lora showed her the urn with Mirek's ash and left, giving her few minutes just to say 'Goodbye'.

Selin kneeled at the urn, staring at black number '1134' and said:

"Hello, Mirek, my friend. How long we've been together … I remember that day when Victor introduced you and Karen to me. We were such a great commend together, then Lora joined us … You and Karen … First she left us, then you … As the leader of the troop 'C', I swear on your ash and Karen's eyes, Angelic told me that those who die always watch for us – half-alive vampires, from hell, I swear to kill Malletty for you. Mirek, say 'hello' to all we lost and prepare a place for me in hell. See you soon …" she kissed the cold white urn and left, her stiletto-heels stamped the stone floor. Life hasn't finished for her …

* * *

Meanwhile high above the busy streets of Manhattan where people celebrated Christmas Eve, on the roof of the skyscraper demons in white were waiting for Dracula, who was in the other part of the city, thinking.

'What am I doing? Diana will probably suffer … Much worse … the whole world will be ruined …'

He looked back at Diana; she was drowned in trance and was lying on the bed, staring unto the ceiling with empty eyes. Vlad rubbed his eyes, feeling weak and helpless; he hated Lucifer even more than Van Helsing and wished not to let him to return back.

'Doubt, my son? Vainly … I'll give you what you asked and even more… Think about your precious Seline … I can hurt her, you know I can …' sounded cold Lucifer's voice in count's head.

'If you try, I'll kill Diana, you know **I can**.'

'So we agree? Hurry up! The black moon rises!'

Vlad cringed like feeling cold somewhere deep in his heart, he began to walk from wall to wall, his hands clasped formally behind his back.

Diana, who has already awoken from her artificial sleep, watched his moving like a tiger in the cage.

"You a great sinner …' the girl said calmly.

"Really I am. Haven't noticed yet?"

"Haven't you tried to ask for forgiving? He waits for it …"

"I'm forsaken. I'll never be forgiven"

"'The one who sinned would be forgiven …'", she sang, rising hands in a strange pray.

Vladislaus came closer, looking down at her, so young, so beautiful and yet so innocent. The girl didn't move, feeling his cold breath on her face when he crouched at her bed. They were so close …

"Are you afraid?" he asked in a whisper.

"All people are afraid of something … of height, of insects for example. I'm not an exception … I've always been afraid of rats."

"Rats?" Dracula grinned at her.

"Yes, rats. I thought they're nasty, but after being in that prison I think they're not bad."

"So … no fears left?"

"Only one … very funny. I'm afraid of loneliness … Promise that you won't leave me … when it'll happen …" she took his hand in hers, looking at him with hope. Vlad felt a shiver, running across his hand from her gentle touch. Heavy fog filled his head. He then released afraid of this feeling.

'The world has gone mad," the vampire thought, then stared deep into her blue eyes, hypnotizing her and took on hands.

'Forgive me, Diana, I have to do this.'

* * *

Hundreds of eyes were watching large red star with six corners in the sky. Its rays were streaming down to the roof of one skyscraper. All Holy Order forces were evacuating people. In one crowd with them Council's powers sneaked like flashes. Seline was now in a lane, staring at the Third Seal of Hell. She heard a noise behind her back and directed her pistol in stranger. Her Vladislaus stepped out from the darkness, smiling at her:

"Want to kill me?"

The woman took away the weapon, smiling back:

"Where've you been?"

"Seeking for you, my love … hmm, you've changed … What happened?" he snaked hands around her waist.

"Well, later, O.K.?"

"So many Holy Order's rats here … I'm going to take care about you."

"I can protect myself and you, by the way … Listen, I've got to tell you one thing, it's important," he stopped her with a gentle kiss.

"Hide. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I won't hide! I'm going to save Diana! I know she's on the roof just below the Seal! But some barrier didn't let me to fly there."

"It means you should sit in a shelter. I'm serious, save yourself …"

"Aha, and miss all fun! I'm staying! Hey! You're able to take me to the roof! I've seen you flying through it!" she exclaimed, making him nervous.

"Bad idea …"

"Why? Please, take me there!"

Vlad was losing time and Sel's stubbornness was awfully annoying. He took her on hands, then turned into his hell-beast form and flew into the sky.

Gabriel noticed him flying and transformed into werewolf. He then jumped on the balcony of a skyscraper and was immediately thrown on the ground, making a hole in it.

'What's he doing?' thought Seline, watching him right below.

Count landed on the roof gracefully, but didn't let his woman to run to Diana, holding her tightly.

Dia certainly needed help … She was lying on the cold floor in white dress, her wrists were cut and blood was streaming from them, filling tiny canals, which were going round the perimeter, drawing the Third Seal. The same as in the sky. Demons were saying something on ancient demonic. With each word the girl flinched, screamed and arched her back like the obsessed.

"Diana! We should save her!" Sel shouted, but Dracula didn't let her go.

"What's going on! Why don't you help her! Why … "she asked, then her eyes rolled: she understood everything.

"You bustard! You're with them! How could you! And … I! I was such a fool when trusted you! I hate you! I'm …" she stopped kicking and fighting with him, feeling weakness in whole body. Pregnancy made her tired. Vlad pressed broken vampiress to him, caressing her hair. Her words made him nervous.

"The Dark Lord is coming … Why did you bring her here!" said one of the demons about Selin, crying from weakness and uselessness. Getting Dracula's look, the demon hurried to return back to others.

Dia then screamed for the last time and closed eyes.

"You killed her! Let me go! I'll …"

"She's not dead, calm down!" Vladislaus squeezed her in his grasp; she felt well and protected with him, but tears left her eyes

"Why are you doing this? How can you?..."

The count kissed her into forehead, escaping her strikes.

"All's ready … THE SACRIFICE! SAINT SACRIFICE WILL RETURN YOU! COME BACK AND SO SHALL BE IT … **_THE APOCALYPSES_**!"

With fear and thrill humans and night creatures watched the Seals united. Waves of black energy blew like an evil wind, crashing everything on their way. The circle of flames and the huge dark figure enveloped in them appeared high in the sky, which turned into bloody red. Diana was lying on the roof like a beaten angel. She was sleeping… sleeping and seeing light, beautiful dreams …

* * *

**A-a, WARNING: Diana is not dead! Let her to be a Sleeping Beauty! Well, yes, the devil returned ... It was in my plans. Yours Sincerely, with lots of Love -Russian Vampire-**


	13. Broken plan

**I continue! Leave review, please!**

**Chapter 13**

_**Broken plan**_

Flaming dragon cut the air; his giant wings covered the skies. Waters turned into blood. The great army of demons under Devolio's commanding was marching through the gates of the Seal. When their rows disappeared below, Dracula released Seline. She hurried to Diana, still lying on the floor; blood wasn't streaming from wounds on her wrists anymore.

"Diana! Dia, awake! Come on!" she sobbed, holding the girl's head carefully. Her breath was steady and heart beat calm. Still her inner sole was far of here …

Meanwhile the dragon turned into a cloaked man with deep black eyes, in which was nothing but emptiness. The devil laughed and his laughter bounced of the sky above.

"At last! I'M FREEEE!" he then faced to Selin, who tensed when saw him. With a light wave of a hand he threw the vampiress aside, but Vlad caught her.

"That's yours … And this is mine …" Lucifer grinned, walking to Diana. He wanted to touch her face, but was broken by Sel:

"Don't even try, you …"

"Who? What did you want to say, my beauty? I am the devil, Satan, el Diablo, 'one who carries the light', call me Sir."

"In your dreams! You used her now return her to the mother!"

Lucifer laughed again.

"I warn you …" said Angelica, carried by Irvin. A pack of werewolves then jumped near. Sel could see dark red fur of Kiara, white wolf Fellan and black one – Van Helsing. Vladislaus hissed, only one mind appeared in his head: 'to kill'. He wanted to fly to the hunter, but the devil put hand on his shoulder:

"Wait, my son, you'll get him later. I should speak with your bride's friends first."

Satan walked to them:

"Greeting to you, creations of darkness! Behold my queen!" he exclaimed and raised hands. Everyone stared at Diana, covered with red lines of energy. After few moments … nothing happened.

Angelic smiled through the tears and fell on her knees at her daughter. Irvin was near. Lucifer was embarrassed: she should awake and become his slave … her sole, yes, he couldn't feel it. The anger grew inside of him and stroke like a hot storm. Fire whips splashed the air, hurting werewolves, who tried to attack him. They howled as the air filled with smell of burnt fur. Gabriel met eyes with his enemy, still holding Seline. Black jealousy awoke deep in his mind, spurring him to fight, but it was too dangerous to try while the devil was here.

Irvin put his daughter over the shoulder and grabbed his wife in the free hand and then flew away. Lucifer was too angry and furious to control his power, erupting like a volcano. Werewolves followed the family and only Dracula with Sel stayed. Satan breathed heavily, calming down.

"It seems it wasn't in your plans?" smirked Vlad, watching his fail.

"Definitively, my dear son. The demon of mine will be punished. I supposed him to give my blood to the Ancient power, to pour it in her throat if it needn't … Well, I have enough work for now. See them flying …"

The tree looked at the flaming east. Not a sun, but angels, surrounded with light, were flying to chastise the evil. Lucifer met them with a self-complacent smirk.

"Ah, Devolio has met them …"

Soon the demon's army of hell started fighting. Selin and even Vladislaus who have seen lots of battles in their lives were surprised with cruelness and dirt of this one. Bright red-and-white crowd mixed in one bail. Feathers and black blood flew in all sides.

"Hey, release me!" said Seline, pushing Dracula away. She then flew into the sky as wanted to be as far as she could from him.

'How could … How! I failed again … Why do all my love-stories finish like this? Oh, poor my little girl …' she thought, while flying over the hell below. It was really hell: buildings were ruined, the land was burnt, the Holy Order fought with the Council, humans and not even they were in panic. 'And such picture's everywhere …'

The vampiress landed on the ground gracefully. She walked then to the house of Angelic's aunt Lucien. It was quite alright because of Lucien's might. Seline run upstairs and saw Diana on the bed. Her parents were here: Angelic was reading spellbooks with hope to find the way to awake Dia and Irvin was smoking in a silent. Old Lucien was healing Kiara's burns, Fellan has already been healed and Gabriel … Where was Gabriel?

"Irvin, please, don't smoke …" asked Sel and he threw the cigarette through the window without any word.

"How's she?"

"Well, can't say exactly …" Angelica replied, looking through another book in hurry. Old witch Lucien finished with Kiara and touched Dina's eyes softly:

"She's here and nowhere, she's in the place where all ends and begins… In her birth-place …"

"But auntie, how to awake her?"

"Hard to say … Hmm, she has to do it by herself … and she has a good companion. Miss Cale knows about whom I speak …"

Everyone stared at the vampiress, but couldn't know, she just couldn't understand anything.

* * *

'So warm, so pleasant … What if I open my eyes? I'll see the devil? I don't want … I want to stay here, but it's such a strange feeling … Smells with blood … I'm protected, I'm in peace with my own … Like in mother's belly … No! I have to awake! I have to … I need …' Diana opened her eyes and found herself in a white space. No floor or ceiling, no borders, just eternity … The girl couldn't move a muscle, her body was like numbed, but she was able to look and to speak.

"Where am I?"

The silence around filled with child's laugh.

"Don't like your position, Diana?" these words as the laughter belonged to a girl at the age of eleven, floating above Diana. The girl had an angelic look with golden curls and big blue eyes, she was wearing simple white dress, but barefoot, her skin was deathly pale just like vampires'. Dia felt safe and kindness of the strange creature, seeing phosphorescence of her.

"Who are you?" asked the Ancient power, watching the girl flying freely in the white space.

The girl smiled and Diana noticed that her eyes just couldn't belong to a child because of their inner wisdom of an old and experienced person.

"I'm an angel …"

"Angel? But I thought angels have wings to fly!"

"I have wings; still they can't be seen here – in place of the Great Balance …"

"Great Balance … Wait a minute! Am I dead?"

The angel laughed at her words, spinning around in the air.

"No, but you're close to … The Balance was violated … Only you can return hope to the world if you're not afraid of reality. This world – world of dreams won't hide you from him … your common past with fallen archangel Lucifer can't be forgotten."

"Common past? I've never seen him! I don't want to fight! I … I want to be me … simple provincial girl from the Dark Valley hospital."

The girl flew closer to the lying Dia and looked deeply into her eyes:

"If you leave, the world will be ruined. Kingdom of fire and demons where humans are slaves … Think about it …"

"Well … I miss my parents and friends, I miss … one man … I want to go back!" exclaimed Diana. The angel smiled warmly.

"First you need to learn how to move here and then … By the way, my name is Mira …"


	14. The rush actions

**Chapter 14**

_**The rush actions**_

Everyone in Lucien's house felt traumas. Pictures fell from the walls as the house began to shake.

"What is that!" said Angelica, trying to keep balance.

"I don't know! An earthquake?" supposed Kiara.

"Hey that's over …"

Indeed, the earthquake or what it was finished. Seline jumped on the windowsill and stared into the starless night.

"The ground is damaged! Hmm, Lucifer called out for his fortress from hell. I can see it far away. Looks creepy, I don't like the design."

Irvin came closer, pushing her aside:

"He's serious. So the war has started. We'd better to visit the other elders to decide what side we would take."

"Lucifer hurt our daughter! And you speak about politics!" cried Angelic, grabbing her husband by shoulder.

"Calm down, my dear, Diana is safe for now. As the representative of an ancient family I have some duties. Fellan, we both need to leave you."

"I'll go with you. I should join the army with my friends." said Sel, crossing arms on her chest. By the fire in her eyes it could be guessed how she wants to fight and kill. Men went out, but the vampiress was stopped by the witch:

"Sel, you can't go! You'll hurt yourself and your child!"

"Angelic, listen, my girl's father betrayed us and as I wanted to give birth to her only for him, I … Of course I'll try to be careful, but if something goes wrong, I won't weep."

Surely, she won't … Meanwhile Malletty gathered his troop leaders in the main tent. The Holy Order camp was situated around the one church that wasn't damaged. The greatest forces were left in Vatican and the other to keep an eye on situation here, near Diana.

Red General in his red suit of a cardinal with a picture of a white cross on it was the best candidacy for the wartime. He walked to the center so everyone could see him (he was also a very tall man) and addressed to his generals:

"We're the only who can stop this. We'll all die someday, but after we'll win! The God with us!"

Everyone supported him, then Malletty gave some orders and stayed to speak with Van Helsing, who was gloomy and thoughtful while listening his old friend.

"What's with you, Gabriel? Well, yes, you missed the Ancient power, but you can't change this. You, personally, can't, but we all can defeat the evil." said Emilio and put hand on his shoulder. The hunter didn't smile; he wanted to share his minds with someone close:

"I am torn asunder, my friend. I've seen Diana and I know she's not evil. Besides, I love our enemy – the vampire … What should I do?"

Red general shook head:

"We all have to pay for life we lead and things we did … Still, that passion of yours and the girl you want to save … If Diana is so dear to you, perhaps the feelings you have about Seline are just … imagined by yourself?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, I'm not a psychiatrist, all I can say is … leave the love for peace, but we're on the war. We need your strength and skills to win and protect all that good on the planet. The God has sent angels to help us, we should join them. Are you with me?"

"As usual, my friend."

The black fortress built on blood and bones of sinners raised its towers to the sky, scratching it with sharp claws. Demons were flying around, seeking for enemies to kill. In the center of the fortress Lucifer was sharing his fury.

"I'll kill them!"

"Yes, milord!"

"I'll lead them through all circles of hell!"

"As you say, milord!" nodded Devolio.

The devil stopped walking around the hall and faced to his warlord:

"Tell, me, Devolio, if it's possible to return Diana back to me. My demons had to make her to drink my blood! She could become my lovely slave … Why has it all ruined! I don't know where she is now!"

"Why? She's with her witch-mother …"

Satan growled and grabbed the demon by the throat:

"Her sole! I need HER SOLE TO HAVE HER COMPLETELY! Now she's just an empty body …"

He released Devolio and collapsed into his throne, then clicked fingers and beautiful naked women appeared. Two set on his lap and the other two at him on the floor.

"Hmm, where's my son, Devolio?"

"He has flown somewhere, I don't know where exactly," whispered the demon, still breathing heavily and leaning to the wall.

"Vladislaus need to understand that his feelings to this woman, Seline Cale, are nothing at all. I think I'll have a talk with his bride … very close one, tête-à-tête."

* * *

"Alright, my dear, try again …" smiled Mira, floating high above Diana, who hasn't moved a finger. Something didn't let her to change position or even to sit.

"Hey, how you're doing this?" asked Dia nervously, tensing all muscles but unsuccessfully.

"I'm an angel, still I'm a vampire, so I …"

"What! You're a **vampire**! Is it a joke?"

"No … You see … even vampires can reach the Heaven, not all are able to understand … Like you … You're mistaken if try to control your sole with your will."

"So how should I?" smirked the girl with annoyance.

"Don't think, just relax and have fun … Let the air fill your head … No more pain, no more love … Just simple air … Listen to my words: no love, no joy, no sorrow …"

Diana closed her eyes and drowned in peace and silence … A smile ran across her face. Nothing worried her, while Mira was repeating: no love, no joy, no sorrow, no love, no joy, no sorrow …

She then felt lightness in her muscles and arched back, raising herself up. Dia could sit now!

"That's fantastic, Mira!"

"Oh, no, you've lost control! Have a rest then …"

The Ancient power really needed the rest as felt unbearable pain in her back and arms.

"So hard!"

"What did you expect? Fast and easy? Only food can be like that."

"I'll try again … later …"

"Of course you will, my dear, or the world would be destroyed …"


	15. Têteàtête

**Hi! Sorry for soooo long! Hope this chapter won't be a kind of shock for you:)**

**Chapter 15**

_**Tête-à-tête**_

So the war has started … While the Common Council of witches, vampires and werewolves tried to take decision, soldiers settled in a war camp around the fortress of Lucifer. Seline was met there like a hero, because the way she fought against the nobility for all these years. After answering to different questions and shaking hands with old friends she could enjoy the taste of battle and weapon. She then set on the ground with Lora and Alexander, but they kept silence for a long time. All three were talking to Mirek in their minds.

"So, what plans, guys? To smash few mortal asses?"

"You think elders would take devil's side?" Alex faced to Lora, who wanted to kill anyone, no matter if it's a demon or a human.

"Perhaps … If not we'll have to fight with two enemies, we'll be surrounded so ... That's not advantageous for us." noticed Selin, looking at the scarlet skies above. "As for me I'm sick and tired from the changes and I want to turn everything back."

"Me, too. But what can we do?"

"I don't know, Lo … I'm not your leader anymore, you may do what you want to."

Assassins then started thinking about their own, drowning in thoughts that nothing else existed. Seline heard a voice inside her head; it was so metallic and unpleasant. She rubbed her temples tiredly.

'Inviting you for a dinner, Miss Cale. I think it would be worth doing for you …' It was Lucifer's voice. He got inside her minds and was waiting for an answer.

'Why should I? I'm working here.' Sel replied telepathically.

'When I invite anyone, I use to hear 'yes'.' the devil persisted, making her annoyed. Still her friends haven't noticed anything.

'Listen, I'm just a turned vampire! Get off.'

'Wrong …'

Selin felt pain in her stomach and groin area; it was almost making her to scream.

'Want to loose your child, ah?' he laughed coldly.

'Alright! Stop it! Where and when?' the woman asked, breathing heavily. She was really afraid for the girl she carried.

'Right now … Say 'goodbye' to your friends and be out of sign then. I'll bring you to my fortress …'

Sel rose up quickly and flew into the sky without any explanations. Her last dry 'see you soon' worried Lora and Alex, but they were called by their new captain and hadn't time to follow her. When the camp left far behind, a warm wave covered her and in the next moment she found herself in some kind of guest-room, decorated with ugly statues of demons and other monsters. Her amber eyes ran through the room, but saw nobody besides walls of wild stone, black marble floor and statues. No doors, no windows …

"Show yourself, Lucifer …" she called and then felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You seem so calm, my dear … I'm not scaring you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well, those statues are more scaring. What do you want?"

Seline faced to him, her eyes pierced his awful black, looked like empty holes. He has seen his face uncovered with the hood for the first time. It was grotesquely ideal with pale skin and his hair was as white as snow, short with curled ends. He was clad in black formal suit and holding a silver walking stick.

Lucifer gazed her up and down and then shook head:

"Hmm, seductive but not ready for dinner … Let me think."

He took her hand and spin her; a spectacular red evening dress with a corset, embracing her waste and breasts tightly. Her perfect bosoms were filling the dress out to the max. There were also two cuts on sides going high almost to the waist, showing her well-toned legs. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders and back like golden waves. She looked just charming, attractive, beautiful …

His thin lips curled into a smile:

"You are ready …" he then clicked fingers and the room changed into a luxurious chamber. A round table of black glass with two chairs appeared in the center of the room. Lucifer offered her to sit and took place opposite her, his eyes never left hers. Seline could see lust deep inside his black orbs and it made her to flinch.

"What all of this for? Just say what you wanted to!"

"Let's have a drink first."

Two goblets full of blood appeared at them. The devil raised his, but she wasn't sure. "Is it poisoned?"

He laughed, threw his head back. Selin haven't even smiled, staring at him as was waiting for a trick or so.

"My dear Seline, if I wanted to kill you, I could do this long, long, long… ago." Lucifer said seriously. "Drink for my son. He'll be pleased with it."

The vampiress picked the goblet and made few small gulps. It was good.

"Good girl," he grinned, watching her coral lips touching the cold crystal of a goblet.

"Now, say what you wanted to," she said firmly in ordering manner. The devil stood up. "Do you hear the music?" he asked suddenly.

Selin looked around. Yes, there was a music, becoming louder and louder. Haunting melody, playing by violins.

Lucifer bowed and offered his hand. "Dance with me …" he muttered.

"I'm not in mood to dance."

"Better for you to agree. I'll tell you everything while dancing."

Sel gave him her hand and they started dancing. He was graceful, but quite rude. He spin her and then dipped her down, his hand caressed her thigh, lifting her leg up around his waist. She felt depressed and uncomfortable, feeling his hand sneaking beneath her dress. 'Hey, I'm pregnant!' she thought and released quickly, hissing at him with her fangs had grown long. The devil laughed and then music stopped. Everything has changed back to normal and Selin felt much better in her leather suit with pistol on the belt.

"Now listen, my pretty: my son desires for revenge, but he can't concentrate on it. Guess why."

"Because you've came back …"

"Funny. Ah, you see, you were so cold with him that he had lost his mind, always thinks of you. I can understand him …" Lucifer caressed her face, making her to flinch once again with disgust.

"So beautiful, yet so hard to get … or not?" he grabbed her by waist and started kissing her soft lips, but Seline was well-trained and hit him with all her might. He was thrown to the wall, still instead of slapping her or something just laughed.

"Well, when I find Diana's sole I'll make her my Dark Queen of Hell, but you can take even better place in my bed."

"In your dreams!"

"Dreams can sometimes become reality … Think about it …"

Then she was returned back to the sky. 'What was it? A flirt?' Sel landed on the burnt ground gracefully. 'So … Vlad is thinking about me? I won't forgive him! Never … I hope …"


	16. A Saint and a Sinner

**Hi! In this chapter I've written a short content of Dracula/Van Helsing friendship story. It's quite popular variant, but, please, be gentle! **

**Chapter 16**

_**A Saint and a Sinner**_

Dracula was waiting. After his argument with Seline he was in a bad mood and desired to kill. The vampire flew to the other peak of the tower and stared at his aim – Gabriel Van Helsing. The hunter with a troop of Holy Order soldiers were sent to clear the way to the North Gates of Lucifer's fortress. They fought well, but count wanted them to finish with demons first. It was his business, his and Van Helsing's.

"Too early, my son." Lucifer appeared nearby; his cloaked figure was enveloped in flames.

"You wrong, **father**. I'm going to kill him and you won't stop me." Vlad growled back. The devil grinned, he knew his son would say that.

"I'm tired of your faults. If you die, I won't resurrect you once again."

"No matter."

"Really? What about your bride? The Left Hand of … God likes her."

"I know."

"Ah! So she is a price! She'll stay with a winner."

Vladislaus looked down. Gabriel and his men were losing as there was too much enemies.

"Retreat!" he yelled and soldiers followed him, shooting into demons. The vampire glanced at Lucifer with weariness, his hands were crossed on his chest.

"Happy now? What's about my reward then?"

The devil smirked:

"Reward? What reward?"

Dracula tensed, anger filled his dark eyes. Lucifer laughed at him, he just played.

"Relax, you'll get it when I return back my Diana. Very soon. For now you'll have this." he clicked fingers, but nothing has happened. Vlad smirked. "What? Lost your skills?"

"Someone blocks me. Hmm, this someone is surely going to die. I should leave. I have to say few words to your old friend before finding that 'someone'." with these words Lucifer disappeared in flames. As Vladislaus actually. Again that feeling of being thrown into the other reality …

"Greeting to you, my dear count. Glad to see me?" sang the sweetest voice.

"Hello, Marinette."

* * *

Van Helsing was wiping his arbalest from demons' blood. It seemed to spoil his weapon. "Carl's gift. Better it to work," he thought, searching the arbalest for breakages. At this moment he was disturbed by a man in a red cloak. His appearing made Gabriel to flinch and direct his arbalest on him. Lucifer threw it aside with one wave. 

"I came to talk not to fight."

"You're the devil?" the hunter asked, frowning.

"The devil, Satan, el Diablo, Lucifer, carrying the light. Yes, it's me. The question is … who you are."

"I'm Gabriel Van Helsing …" answered Van Helsing calmly, keeping the distance between him and the devil.

"Indeed … But it's time for you to learn a bit about your past … Your and my son's … So let me take you back into the year … 1462 of Transylvania …"

Colors around turned into one black-and-white gamma. Soon the vortex around covered the hunter and Lucifer like a huge dome. "Another trick?" Gabriel thought, but when the screen cleared, he saw himself in armor of a middle-aged knight.

'It's you … Perhaps you'll recognize anyone else?' Devil's voice sounded like an echo. Van Helsing stared at himself, riding a horse. Soon another knight in black armor on the black horse came to him. The new knight took off the helmet and smiled to knight-Gabriel:

'Hey, got tired?'

'Aha! Dream more! So when you're going to show me your bride?'

The hunter, surrounded with a dome, could see Dracula and him joking with each other like good friends.

"It can't be me." he shook head, but Lucifer squeezed his shoulder to pain, making Gabriel to flinch, the knight-Gabriel did the same.

'Look. It's very interesting story. I'll be your guide …'

_Long ago two knights, two fighters for faith became very close friends. _

Lucifer spoke like a father, telling his child a tale. While listening, Van Helsing could watch these knights fighting shoulder to shoulder, traveling with an army of Romanians, visiting balls, etc.

_But a black cat ran between our brave knights. It was a woman … Creature of Satan, as all of this sex called. _Continued the devil in monotone; a picture of a beautiful woman, who reminded Seline, appeared. Gabriel felt a prick inside of his heart.

'Familiar?' his guide grinned. Memories refreshed in hunter's head.

_Beautiful Lady Sophia …She knew how to drove men mad. You both fell in love like stupid boys, but Vladislaus was more impudent and obtained her favor. You were jealous … You shouldn't as the soldier of the Holy Order. Remember? You've swore not to break the commandments. _

Van Helsing knew what's next, his memory awoke and his eyes filled with tears.

'The truth is always so painful, really? But still less painful than the cold metal in your heart … He was unarmed when you killed him.'

The horrible scene of a murder, which changed all his life was on. Two knights met and only one survived. Gabriel saw himself cutting old friend's finger with a ring he gave to him as a present, sign of their friendship. It meant the end of their command …

When all was done he felt guilt … He didn't kill Dracula, but himself, doomed **himself** on eternal torments.

"Why did you show me this!" Van Helsing screamed, trying to stop tears, but useless. Lucifer smirked, enjoying his triumph.

"You called my son evil, but perhaps you're not better?"

"He's not your son! His father was venerable Valeriy the Elder."

"He is! There is no more Vladislaus you know, just an empty shell without a heart. We created him together!"

The devil returned them back, but to the dungeons of his fortress.

"As a werewolf you're my slave as Dracula. Bow to me!" he ordered.

Gabriel roared and prepared to fight, but he felt something strange. Unbearable pain was tearing his body, transforming him into a werewolf without his will and then back to a human. The hunter fell on the stone floor, breathing heavily.

"See? I can control your body so easily. Give up!"

"Never!" he groaned, trying to get up, but Lucifer threw him to the wall and made shackles to pin the werewolf to the wall. Gabriel pulled, but he was too weak to fight. The devil watched his tries to release with a smile across his face. "Be my guest, Left Hand of God. Leave you here to think a bit. But you'll feel lonely … Ah, I know! I'll send one person to keep an eye on you. By the way, don't even try to escape … You're in my power!"

* * *

Captured Van Helsing didn't know that his old friend is in the same situation. Dracula was riveted to the wall in the same way, still not in wet and dark dungeon, but luxuriously furnished room of Marionette's castle. Hard to say who was luckier. 

Marinette, dressed in … 'leather threads', well, a kind of a dress where narrow black stripes of leather were covering her breasts and snaking down to the belt of a skirt, which was long, but with cuts here and there, showing her legs almost completely. (Even Maya could envy her.)

Her long red curls were streaming down her bare back and shoulders. With a sweet smile the demoness walked to her prisoner, who tried to release as hard as Gabriel.

"Relax, my darling, this shackles were made in hell, so you won't escape from me …" she then unbuttoned his shirt and started caressing his well-toned chest.

"Why are you doing this, woman? I've told you, I won't play in your games!" he said angrily, trying to push her aside.

"You think I need this? My army is as big as Lucifer's. I'm enough powerful."

"So why I'm here?"

"You're my guest … Hmm, you're cold and proud, my wild horse, but I'll ride you up!" Marinette snaked hands around his neck, using his defenselessness. Vlad upped his head, at least he was taller … But what minds were in this pretty head?

"I like you, count. Still you refuse … Perhaps I'm not beautiful enough for you?" the woman took away her hair, demonstrating her half naked figure. Vladislaus couldn't say he didn't enjoy the view, but his brides weren't worse and his lovely Seline …

"Sorry, I'm occupied by some other woman. Find another plaything."

"Oh, that turned fool! She's weak and … too simple for such man as you! Be mine, count, give in!"

"You called me a wild horse? Maybe I am. But Seline has one thing which you'll never have."

"Really? What?"

"Stubbornness."


	17. Taste of Freedom

**Chapter 17**

_**Taste of Freedom**_

Gloomy and terrifying. Two adjectives were enough to describe Van Helsing's prison. Still the worst thing about it was the lack of air. Minds that he would die from simple suffocation made him sick. He even tried to transform into a werewolf and to champ the cold metal, but just spoiled his teeth. Thinking about a dentist, Gabriel continued pulling the shackles with enviable tenacity, not giving attention to the pain in whole body. He stopped only when the heavy door opened and his familiar entered the prison.

"Hello, is anyone … Hey, hunter!" Seline flinched, her eyes rolled. He felt the same: surprise, shock, etc. It wasn't a miracle, actually. The vampiress was sent here by Council's order to keep an eye on some 'criminal'. Going to the dungeons, she was sure elders did so to get rid of her, perhaps there was a huge demon, waiting for her. To see Gabriel was the least she expected.

But Van Helsing saw someone else, not Seline, Anna. He pressed to the wall, feelings and emotions mixed in one mess in his head. It was his lovely Anna! A bit pale, with dark curls and warm brown eyes, wearing a simple white dress, Anna was smiling to him. Gabriel's eyes filled with tears: "Anna! I can't believe it! Is it you? You came back!"

"Anna? What Anna?" Sel faced back, but didn't see anyone, then walked closer to the hunter. "It's me, Seline!"

"Anne …" he repeated, watching the beautiful gypsy moving straight on. Anne touched his lips gently and he felt her light inside his heart.

'_Living only in past won't make you happier, Gabriel. Now when the world is in danger you should find your way …'_

"What do you want to say, my love?" he exclaimed, enjoying every word, flying from her lips.

"Who? Love? No, you're really gone mad." Sel waved hand at his nose to draw his attention on herself.

'_The Great Gift … Find it to save the Ancient power …Hurry up … I believe in you, be brave and God blesses you …' she said and disappeared like a fog under the sun rays. _

"Anna …" he breathed, feeling how Seline slaps him to recover him for senses.

"Raise and shine, hunter! It's not Anna, I'm Sel Cale, remember?" she shook him by shoulders then.

"Yes, I know your name, stop it, please." Gabriel was shamed that gave way to tears in Seline's presence. The vampiress crossed arms on her chest and leant to the wall nearby.

"That Anna … Have you seen the ghost of Anna Valerious?" she asked, staring at him with interest.

"It wasn't a ghost … It was like a daydream … a-a … We have an armistice?"

"Yeah, perhaps, but I don't think I had done something wrong."

"You … no matter, really!" he cut severely, but she laughed back.

"Come on, hunter! We're here, two crazies, one sees the ghosts, the other believes in his twaddle!" he joined her laugh; so strange, she has always made him happier. 'Is it what Anna meant? Perhaps I've never tried to live,' he thought, admiring Seline's beauty.

"Are you gazing?" Sel smirked at him.

"Oh, just a little. Listen, do you know anything about the Great Gift?"

"The Great Gift? No … Maybe Angelica knows, but she's quite busy in searches for the way to awake Diana."

"The Great Gift can save Diana!"

"Are you sure? You don't even know how this thing looks like!"

"I know … Trust me!"

Selin thought for a while and then shoot into the shackles with a sigh. Shackles fell on the ground and Gabriel rubbed his wrists.

"Wow! No spells or other magic things!"

"Yes, surprised, ah? It's like a riddle: easy to break, but hard to put off. Angelic taught me this. So, let's go and save Diana!" Sel walked to the door, but the hunter grabbed her by hand.

"Wait. Friends again?"

"Friends … Sounds good."

"Or more?" he walked closer, feeling her cold breath and the scent of her perfume. She was frightened, so frightened for another storm of emotions she used to every time he touched her, but there was nothing. Van Helsing released her. 'What a fool I am! The same mistake as with Sophia."

"We'd better to go …"

"Yes … Good idea."

* * *

Dracula tried to do as Gabriel did: to use teeth, fangs better to say. His wings slowed his tries as were silly beating the walls, spoiling beautiful tapestries. 'Damn!' he repeated nearly a thousand time, tired and angry on the whole world.

"You're so funny!" laughed Marinette, appearing suddenly. She was in her leather extra-open dress and looked satisfied. More than anything else he wanted to wipe this smile off her pretty face.

"Are you going to release me?" Vlad asked, tensing every muscle. The demoness laughed again and put head on his chest, making him to flinch.

"You're too tensed, relax, my dear count." she smiled sweetly, covering his neck with kisses. It was pleasant, but being a prisoner made him irritated. He had been to prison long ago when he was a human and spent there about three years. Vladislaus even learnt to sew there not to die from famine, that time Van Helsing saved him.

'She can't keep me here forever,' he thought while she was caressing his bare chest. 'What if I …' Yes. Decision came quickly. He had only one chance and one weapon – his natural charm.

Vlad kissed her hungrily, then made his way down to her neck, nibbling her soft skin playfully. Marinette moaned slightly, enjoying his kisses, but then stepped back with a smile.

"What's with you, count? Gave up so fast?"

"When such a beautiful woman says 'yes', I can't refuse. If you release me I'll show you more …" he whispered, smiling devilishly charming, hypnotizing her with each look of his incredible dark eyes. But she used to be careful.

"What if you lie?"

"There's only one way to know …"

That was done. Marinette clicked fingers and the shackles opened. Vladislaus rubbed his wrists, then walked to the demoness and started kissing her chest and breasts; she lifted leg up around his waist and he pressed her to the wall, continuing kissing her. Then in few seconds took her wrists and clicked shackles on them quickly. The woman pulled them, but couldn't release herself. She was in her own trap. Dracula stepped back with a self-complacent smirk.

"Damn you, vampire! Release me now!" she hissed.

"I'll think about it … maybe … Good day to you, Marinette," he bowed and flew through the window.

"I'll destroy all you love, count! I swear! You'll beg me on your knees!"

The vampire smirked again, he was so glad with freedom, but another important thought made him upset: Seline …


	18. The Great Gift

**Hello! Thanks for your reviews! I love you two! Here's the new chapter! Have fun:)**

**Chapter 18**

_**The Great Gift**_

"Angelica, how's she?" Seline entered the room, where her friend was sitting at the Diana's bed. Van Helsing decided to stay outside.

"She's sleeping so peacefully … What's with your child?"

"All's fine, I guess. Still I haven't told Dracula about her. But I came not for it. Do you know anything about the Great Gift?"

The witch sighed. "By the note in granny's spell book I just know that this thing is small and is kept in the Seer's temple."

"Thanks," with this word Selin flew into the window without any explanations. Then landed near Gabriel gracefully.

"So …"

"It's in the temple of the Seer, too far. I'm afraid I can't get there."

"I hope I can … Listen, Sel, I need to tell you one thing."

"About the Gift?"

"No. About us …" he took her by hand gently. "I love you."

She raised a brow, staring at him; sarcasm was on the tongue, but he said this so seriously, marking every word.

"How should I react then?"

"Say that you love me, too."

"Gabriel … I'm …"

"Sorry for disturbing you two," sounded a cold voice high above. The couple threw heir heads up and saw Dracula on the roof. His piercing eyes seemed to see through their hearts, his black shirt was half unbuttoned, baring his pale chest. He looked so handsome and mysterious, yet so firm and cold. He then landed opposite them, meeting eyes with his old friend. Burning wave of hate rose inside.

"Too timid to find your own woman, want to steal mine?" the vampire smirked bitterly, not looking at Seline, who felt irritated.

"I'm neither a thing nor a trophy!" she hissed on Vladislaus, but he didn't hear her.

"I love her." answered Gabriel simply, understanding devil's words now. What had he done? It wasn't his friend, it was evil's creation of his hands.

"I love her, too. Still she is my bride and belongs to me!"

"You can't tell her what to do!"

"Why are you so sure that she loves you?"

"I'm not persisting! She has a choice!"

"I'm her choice!"

Listening to their conversation bothered Sel much.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, drawing men's attention. "Guys, I'm here by the way! Ah, to hell you two," the woman turned back to them and flew away. Vlad wanted to follow, but the hunter stopped him.

"No, she has to think."

"Oh, yes! Almost forgotten!" Dracula stroke Van Helsing's on a jaw and threw miles away. "That's for killing me!" then flew to find Seline.

Gabriel touched his chin with a trembling hand. 'Perhaps I've deserved this …' he thought, getting up. He decided to give them chance to speak, praying to be chosen by her, and then concentrated on the Great Gift. To get to the temple in Greece by plane was a bad idea, so he had to find the other way …

* * *

"Sel, listen!"

"Get of!"

The count caught her by hand and pressed closer to him. "Sel, the price was too high, I couldn't …"

"Oh, please, I'm tired of your lie!"

"I'm not lying! The soles of all vampires … it was the price …"

Seline stopped kicking him, her mouth opened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You understood right. That's why I've betrayed you."

"Couldn't you say earlier?"

"I was in … trouble. Don't mind."

Strange scent reached her nostrils, it was sweet, but too heavy.

"Who is she?" Sel grabbed him by the collar and stared at him with a suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't use such perfume, you know it! I guess she comforted you."

"Oh, come on! This is just Marinette!" he replied tiredly, but she released him and stamped her foot; the heel cracked.

"Damn! If you think that can easily mate with any woman, you're wrong!"

"Don't be a fool, Sel!"

"Don't call me so! I'm not a fool! But you … selfish bastard, who carries only about himself!"

"No, I wronged, you **are** a fool with too high ambitions."

"Oh, yes, I am a fool if trusted you all the time! I hate you!"

"Shut up, you're acting like a child!"

'Damn, the child!' she put hand on her stomach, breathing heavily; it seemed the girl was upset with her parents' argument.

"What's wrong?" he took her by shoulders gently, but Seline stepped back. "Stop lying that you carry about me!" she smirked firmly and turned into her hell-beast form, Vlad followed, then grabbed her by wings and they continued arguing in the air.

Well, meantime Van Helsing met with Malletty to speak about the Great Gift. His Italian friend looked sick with a bandage on his hand.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, entering the tent. Emilio smiled like his wound was nothing and greeted the hunter warmly.

"I see you brought some news."

"Yes. Do you know anything about the Great Gift?"

"Hmm, the Gift? I heard it's an ancient relic, witches had stolen it from the Greek Church, but it's a legend. Why did you ask?"

"I need to Greece."

"It's hard, but why? Why are you going to leave us in wartime?"

"It's really important! The Great Gift can save the Ancient power, it means the whole world!"

"The Ancient power is the greatest evil!"

"She didn't do anything bad! I'm sure that the Gift will help. Come on, Emilio! We're losing … How much would be killed? Diana …"

"Diana? Aren't you in love with her?"

Gabriel rubbed his temple. "We're speaking about the Gift. So are you with me?"

"Alright. I trust you, my friend. We've communicated with angels, I think they'll carry you to Greece. But if there would be nothing, come back immediately. We need all our soldiers, especially you."

"Thank you! I'll do my best!"

"The God is with you …"

* * *

Very soon Van Helsing was carried to Greece on the wings of angels. He bowed to them as they said: "You're on the right way. Don't lose it, the God's warrior."

He then looked around. The same scenery: burnt land, hot lava everywhere, but where's the temple?

Gabriel took his arbalest and walked to the place where the temple had been before. 'Something is wrong …' he thought, then shot into the sky and a demon fell down.

The whole pack flew down to him, but the hunter shot them. He stepped over the corpse of the demon and saw two witches in white, hurrying to him.

"Hunter!" spoke one with accent. "The temple had been destroyed, but we saved the Seer."

"She sent us to give you this," added the other, showing him the package.

"It's not too late! Return everything back!"

"I'll try. Is it the Great Gift?"

"Yes, take it and fly back! Soon there'll be more demons!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"Our lives are nothing in eyes of eternity. Call for your angels and fly to the Ancient power." witches threw heads up to the sky, waiting for another attack, then faced to Van Helsing. "Go! We'll stop the demons!"

He thanked the witches and cried for angels. They appeared immediately and took him into the sky. He didn't know what happened next, but saw the dark cloud like from the big blow.

"You got the gift?" asked one of the angels.

"Yes, it's with me."

"Good …"

* * *

Gabriel entered Diana's room with a package in his hand. Angelica smiled to him weakly. She has changed: there were black circles under her eyes, she slimmed down and looked exhausted.

"I brought the Great Gift! It would awake Diana!" smiled the hunter, opening the package. The witch let him to come closer to sleeping Diana. How beautiful the young woman was, so peaceful and gentle. He looked at the brown box with a drawn cross on it. Angelic touched the box, but took away the hand with a scream immediately. A burn left on her fingers.

"What a power!" she exclaimed, rubbing her hand. Van Helsing knew that the Gift is inside, but there were no traces or so to open it.

"Another riddle …"

"Don't worry; we have time to open it. Let's try … to break it first."


	19. The cannon fodder

**Hi, again! I'm really sorry for so long and even more for such a short chapter. I was thinking about one difficult thing about the ending, but … later, okay? Keep reading!**

**Chapter 19**

_**The cannon fodder**_

"Seline, listen!"

"Why should I? You've never tried to understand my feelings!"

The vampires had given way to the negative and became tired of this; while walking, or better to say jumping in Seline's case as she broke a heel, to the war camp they were exchanging comments.

"Marinette means nothing to me!"

"Really? That's why you … Oh, don't know what to say!" she then stopped und rubbed her leg.

"Want me to carry you?" he offered his help, but she hissed and then turned into her hell-beast form. "I'm trying to work here and you go to serve to your master!"

Dracula watched her flying, thinking. 'You wrong, Sel, he's **your** master now.'

He knew what he meant. The Council decided to join Lucifer to fight against the Holy Order and angels. So Selin with thousands of other vampires and werewolves were under Devolio's control. The demon as the devil's right hand now owned the great power; what for Dracula, Lucifer had other plans on him.

"Sel! Heard the news?" Lora ran to her friend and told everything. Seline stayed calm, but as an experienced warrior she knew that Lord Devolio won't be kind to creatures he hated so.

"That's awful! But, hey! Irvin Maple asked to return you the place of our captain. Guess what! They agreed and you'll command the great force of fifty of us!" smiled Lora, happy with this elders' decision.

"Touching, very …"

"Yeah, they're waiting for you in the main tent."

"So I won't make them to wait too long. Later, okay?"

"Aha, captain!"

The new captain visited her tent first to take off her high boots and put on the other one with very sharp heels and bladders hidden in them.

Selin was worried. This purpose meant nothing good, reminding the fact of her breaking the order by releasing Van Helsing. She entered the tent and bowed to the elders nervously. One of the elders, she saw on the meetings in Victor's time, walked to her with a bowl of blood. Sel sighed: she knew this ritual, which called 'Mark of a Shield' in the noble society and 'Sentenced to death' in turned ones.

"Seline Cale, assassin, your soldiers were chosen to start the battle."

'Damn!' the woman thought, while the elder sunk his fingers into the blood and then drew three lines on her neck in the area where vampires use to bite their victims.

"Congratulating you! Now go and see your army!"

Seline looked even paler than usual. Her unborn child was in her minds. 'My poor little girl, your mother is going to be killed …' she then put hand on her abdomen rubbing it carefully.

The ritual meant that Sel and her soldiers would be in the first column in the Grand Battle for the Earth, without any weapons – the cannon fodder. In past such trop were created from turned vampires, who did something wrong at nobility's face. In some cases the reasons of antipathy were love and disobeying the master. Saving Gabriel, Sel knew that it would be so. But why to punish her friends?

The vampiress wiped away the tears and walked where her guys gathered to meet their new leader, her hands clasped formally behind her back. Soldiers, besides Lora and Alex, were all young and inexperienced. Seline looked into each face captiously, then stopped and said so loud so everyone could hear.

"Listen, you, suckers, I'm not in mood to say some nice words to raise your combat spirit. You were chosen to die, not to become heroes. Until tomorrow we'll celebrate it! Take one or two humans and bring them to the Victor's Castle, I know it wasn't ruined; there we'll sink our minds in blood! Understood?"

Vampires greeted with joy. They all were too young to believe in death, too self-confident to listen anyone. Only Lora with Alexander noticed how upset she was.

"Oh, Sel …"

"Let them to have fun. We all going to die … I'm afraid only because of my daughter. Damn Lucifer, it could be so good if Diana awoke and show him her power."

"Have you told the count about the child?"

"No. Should I?"

"Of course!" Lora shook her by shoulders. "He can save you!"

"I won't leave you all! Nothing matters now."

* * *

Van Helsing with a box in his pocket entered the stone hall of Victor's Castle. He couldn't open the box by himself and Angelica, first found Seline using mental powers, offered him to speak with the vampiress about it. The hunter was quite surprised when came in and saw that everything was red. Almost everything … Walls, floor and the ceiling were covered with blood and corpses of humans were lying or held by numerous vampires, who were drunk of blood and plenty of alcohol. They hissed angrily when noticed him, but Selin stopped them.

"Relax, guys, he's a bore, but quite alright." she smirked, sitting crossed legs in a chair with a goblet of blood in her hand. "We have a party here, you see."

Gabriel stepped over the corpse and walked to her, his boots sank in blood.

"Are you drunken, Seline?"

She laughed at him madly, then turned head a bit, showing three stripes on her neck. All of the vampires in the room had the same marks.

"Know what this means? We're chosen for the first to start the battle tomorrow night. The cannon fodder."


	20. Losing you

**Chapter 20**

_**Losing you**_

"Come with me," Gabriel took her by hand and pulled, but Seline refused:

"Hey, get off! I'm having fun here!" she laughed. He then placed her over his shoulder and walked out. Vampires wanted to stop him; still Sel was quite interested in why he came and calmed her soldiers. When they were near the gates, Van Helsing put her down and said, "I won't let you to die."

"Really? How? Maybe you know the way to change Council's decision?"

"No, but I got the Great Gift," he showed her a box. Selin wanted to touch it, but Gabriel didn't let her to. "Wait! I think such … creatures as you are too sensitive to …"

"I understood you right! So … Open it!"

"I can't! Angelica said, you know."

"I don't … Hmm, give it to me …"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said and the hunter gave her the box, but first put his gloves carefully on her hands, it was exciting yet so gentle. Seline thanked him with a smile and started discovering every side. The box seemed just a piece of silver, empty inside. "Ah, nothing … still, step back!" she then dropped the box on the ground and put her foot on it.

"Sel, don't!"

"I control the situation!" the woman broke the box, which was really hard if to look on Van Helsing's face. He waited for a big blow or a lightning as the Heaven's righteous anger, but nothing happened. There wasn't anything inside as well, just a piece of paper.

"It addressed to you, hunter, listen: '_You, the Left Hand of God, look around. Shadows are inside you, black as night_.' Damn, what a handwriting! '_The Great Gift was given to weak and seeking for a shelter. If you're not you'll find your own very close. So small, yet so powerful that he cannot touch it. In this times of war, seek for 'tiny', which carries the love, carries its burden, carries protection …'_

Great, I guess we lost our last chance!" Sel tore the paper into pieces, trying to stay calm; but tears were escaping her eyes so fast.

"No, you fault!" Gabriel embraced her tightly, letting her to cry in his shoulder.

"They're so young! Oh, you've seen them. And I should guide them on death! Gabriel, it's a suicide!" she sobbed bitterly.

"Calm down. I won't let you to die as I said. We'll continue our searches and, I'm sure, we'll find the Great Gift."

"But the time! Few hours left!"

"Not few, ten! Come on! We're going to awake our Sleeping Beauty!"

* * *

Armies were slowly preparing for the Battle. Lucifer hoped to finish the war and treated with his warlords worse than ever. Meantime The Holy Order was seeking for every man able to hold a sword. It seemed that ancient times of knights came back. Malletty ordered to train the recruits until they fall unconscious.

The Council acted the same and didn't feed their army, for them to fight with fury and lust. Only Seline has chosen Victor's tactic: if soldiers love their leader, they fight better.

Well, not only these two military camps were preparing for the battle. Marinette built her army almost of nothing; it wasn't so disciplined, but was ready to die for her. The demoness had a plan to take the devil's place and join the Holy Order. Her cloaked figure flashed into Red general's tent with an interesting offer. He agreed to listen to her …

* * *

Dracula was far of the war in his minds. Seline was droving him mad and he couldn't do anything to forget her. Lucifer's whores were also helpless. The count felt so broken, knowing that she's somewhere with his enemy. He shook himself from pictures, which his evil imagination drew. But the voice, cold and loud, awoke him like a bucket of cold water.

"Missing your wench?" the devil smirked, appearing in flames as he used to. Vlad glared back and then stared into the red sky, so creepy and unnatural.

"I want you to play your role in my victory." Lucifer said firmly.

"Victory? The battle is only today night and you're already celebrating?"

"Listen to me when I speak!" Satan groaned, still didn't hurt his son. "I'll give you the power, which no one of my demons had. Try your wings, my son."

Vladislaus raised a brow, but did what his father asked. It wasn't his usual hell-beast form, no … something more. He stayed normal, except two big black wings like angel's, but of a dark angel actually; wings were tearing his shirt in two places on the back.

"What's the hell is it?" Dracula touched his new wings nervously.

"Don't you like them? I thought you'll enjoy getting the power of a fallen angel."

"Fallen angel?"

"Yes, my son, we're a real family now!" the devil laughed, his laugh bouncing off the walls. Vlad turned back into normal and found out that tears on his shirt had disappeared.

"So how can it help?"

"Werewolves are not your problem anymore. Still desire for a revenge?"

Vladislaus grinned evilly – the best answer.

* * *

After long searches in all Angelica's books Seline left Van Helsing, who promised to save her when it all happen. She flew to the camp, where was gloomy and terrifying atmosphere; simple vampires-soldiers were irritated with bloodlust, werewolves were howling, officers demons often used a whip to calm them down and it led to clashes. Selin could taste the whip, too, but she caught it easily and broke under soldiers' cheers. "Aren't brave enough to speak with us face to face?" she hissed. The demon stepped back, letting her to walk her way. Sel entered her tent and started putting on her armor: thin metallic close-fitting protective covering, other were leather pants, high boots and a belt with a dagger on it. 'My poor little girl … Damn!' she kneeled, covering her face with hands, crying.

"Seline," Lora called, coming in. Seeing her strong friend in such state, the girl hurried to embrace her, to calm somehow.

"I'm alright, Lo, I'm just worrying about my Sophia."

"Sophia?"

"I thought it would be a lovely name for my daughter … but …" Seline sobbed in Lora's grasp.

"Good name, I'm sure your baby would like it! Promise that I'll be her unofficial godmother."

"Lo, we'll die soon!"

"Hey, I'm not going to! As you should do, as Alex and all those guys under your command."

"I'm giving in to my destiny."

So they gathered. It was a marvelous sight: two enormous armies. The Holy Order in all white with a shield of angels, covered with light on the one side. Dark army of demons, werewolves and vampires on the other. They were standing face to face, weapons bared, anger in the eyes. Seline gave a quick look on her guys, ready to die for the Council. 'Why do our lives have so low price? What's the difference between us and those nature bastards?' she thought, admiring the soldiers.

Emilio Malletty thought almost the same, observing his army from the white horse. They came to fight for faith, for their lives and future of their children. He then looked at the enemies. The reasons were common actually, no matter if you're a human or an immortal creature.

Devolio on his black horse rode to Seline and gave an order. "Move your troop now!"

"What if I won't?" she hissed back, baring her fangs.

"I'll kill you on their eyes. Go!"

Thinking about her child, Selin gave a command to her soldiers, who followed her. Humans reacted back. It was a bloody and dirty fighting. But Selin didn't see a lot. There was a long silver cross with on sharp side, thrown like a spear by the Red general. The vampiress haven't noticed it flying, but felt the cold metal just right in her chest.

Screams, figures and shadows mixed in one vortex … Then they dissapeared.


	21. The Heart

**Hello! No comments from me, but waiting comments of you ... lol**

**Chapter 21**

_**The Heart**_

'Seline?'

Dracula on his horse rode quickly to her broken body. His heart wasn't beating, but he felt how it split up on pieces. Devolio noticed him and wanted to stop, but Lucifer took him by shoulder then. "Let him go. Everything as I expected: there's the other hero." the devil smirked, seeing Van Helsing hurrying to Sel.

She pulled the cross in her chest, but only hurt herself; blood filled her mouth and she coughed, spitting it off; dark tears escaped her eyes …

But the battle continued. Soldiers were killing with anger and passion: vampires drank the blood of humans they caught and tore everything around; werewolves became blind and deaf to the world, feeling the sweet scent of flesh; demons were fighting with angels high above, only wings flashed in the curl. Humans seemed to lose, still they never run.

Emilio Malletty could hardly giving orders while dueling with Lord Devolio. What to Seline's troop: they all died.

Only three were strangers beyond the fighters around. Vladislaus took her carefully and then pulled on the cross so fast that she didn't even scream. Still she was dying slowly, shaking like in fever.

"Sel, it's me. Don't dare to die, alright?" the count caressed her face lovingly.

"Vla …Gabriel?" Sel saw the hunter's face above them. Dracula growled, his fangs bared, but Van Helsing, all in blood and scratches on his cheek, seemed more scared than hostile.

"Let's leave it for better times. Seline needs our help."

"My help. I'll take care of her by myself!"

"Listen, Sel is very important for me … I'll do everything to save her."

Vlad sighed, still agreed; for Seline, only for her.

They were back in Lucien's house; there were witches with their children, hiding from the battle. Wounded soldiers were also here, moaning and bleeding in healers' hands. Dracula and Gabriel brought Seline upstairs for Angelic to take care after her personally. The tired witch could hardly keep from screaming when saw her friend in such state. She pushed men away and kneeled at the bed.

"You two, bring the water and bandages quickly! She's fighting, but not going to last I'm afraid. Come on!"

When men left, Angelica checked the wound and came to a conclusion that the heart wasn't hurt. 'Thank … God,' she thought unwillingly, washing the wound carefully and putting bandage on it, she had to take off Sel's armor, causing more pain to her as it was 'taped' to her skin with blood. All the time Vladislaus and Van Helsing were staying out not to disturb the patient. When it was over, Angelica let men to visit her, but one by one. Gabriel was first.

He kneeled at the bed and took her hand in his.

"How do you feel, Sel?.." the hunter whispered, his heartbeat was so fast when he watched his love so weak and broken with dark circles around her eyes. Seline tried to smile. "I was kicked off on the first minute. Getting old …" Van Helsing kissed her hand gently.

"You scared me. Don't dare to die."

"Oh, of course. First I'll burn few asses … and save Diana. Speak with Lucien about the riddle, the Seer left. Show must go on."

"I promise that will find the Gift and awake Diana."

"Hope so …" Gabriel gave her a kiss into forehead and only then left, feeling so warm inside. Dracula pierced him going with eyes and entered the room. He then took the position at her bed and did the same as the hunter – took her hand, noticing that wedding ring; she kept it.

"Seline, my love, my queen, my goddess, I …"

"Ah, shut up and listen. I wanted to say this long ago, but I was too angry on you. I could be killed tonight and I think you must know … I'm pregnant."

Vladislaus flinched, his eyes became wider, the candlelight reflected in them.

"You what!"

"Surprise, Vlad. You have to live with it. **Your** work! Thanks **to you**, I'm carrying a little girl beneath my heart. She's **your** daughter."

Dracula touched her stomach under the blanket and even thought that felt baby's movement. "Sel, it's … wait! You were wounded!"

"Angelica said she's alright … what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to marry."

"Really? Who's that poor thing?"

"You. Our daughter needs a father."

"Mother would be enough! You betrayed me."

"Sel, calm down, you and our daughter are my greatest treasures. Sel … I'm enamored and always was."

"As I am …" she whispered. He then kissed her lips gently, but the kiss became more passionate when he explored that familiar area in her mouth, his hand caressed her stomach in the same gentle way.

All it watched Gabriel. That moment he wanted to scream, to do what werewolf instincts make him to … to sing his sad song of the lonely wolf. His heart split on peaces.


	22. Author's request

**Hello, there! You know, I'm in the dead end. There should be two couples as you noticed. I don't know who will be better for Seline. Perhaps, you'll advice? Any variants, please! So I'll continue. Please, be gentle! **

**Sincerely yours**

**-Russian vampire-**


	23. Old friends

**Hi! Sorry for sooooooooooo long. Thanks to your offers, they really intrigued me! Well, I'll have to mahe my brain move to take decision. Hope you'll share your minds then!**

**Chapter 22**

_**Old friends**_

"The reason, why I'm holding from breaking you few ribs, is Seline as you understood."

Dracula and Van Helsing were in a locked room of Lucien's house. The distance between them was hot as fire in hell. They loved one woman; what an irony …

"I wanted to say the same, but maybe we should do something instead of stupid talks." Gabriel saw his 'friend's' eyes sparkled; still there was nothing inside, like looking into a bottomless well.

"I was going to, but, hmm, first you say what found out about Diana."

"I don't know if I can trust you. You're devil's slave."

"Don't remind. He broke his word and I'm on Diana's side or … somewhere in the middle. For all these centuries of my life I came to a conclusion that to be soulless, immortal creature means to be between light and darkness. Ah, I became so sentimental!"

"I've noticed. So I have the Seer's note about the Great Gift. It's about… that it's near and quite small. Well, that's all …"

Vlad laughed, his voice was annoying for Gabriel's ears.

"Great, detective! We'll definitely find that Gift!"

"You said 'we'?"

"Yes and I meant this. Seline should stay here before healing up completely, but honestly, I want to lock her for the wartime."

"You speak about Sel like if she's your privacy."

"She is. Only two of us, without you."

"We'll see … What about the Gift then?"

Vladislaus took away the hair in his usual manner, thinking fast.

"I know the one, who definitely knows everything, but … this person hates me and wishes me to die."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Just joked. Never mind. If we visit her …"

"So it's a woman."

"You're quizzing me like Seline. Yes, it's a woman, one demoness. She thinks that can fight against Lucifer." Dracula smirked bitterly, feeling uncomfortable from memories about Marinette and their last meeting.

"Devil's foe, friend to us." Van Helsing pronounced solemnly.

"Agree then? To visit her?"

"What are we waiting for?"

Gabriel entered Diana's room to speak with Angelica to carry about Seline, but the witch was helping to wounded downstairs. The hunter walked to Dia, unwillingly smiling at her peaceful sleep. She was so beautiful and so gentle. He couldn't take it any longer; he even hasn't noticed how his lips met with hers. He thought that felt a light tremble on them.

"Diana?"

No, she was still sleeping. Van Helsing sighed and hurried to join Vladislaus outside. He found out that it's not too bad to work with this vampire, no matter how bad he was. They kept the distance though.

Very soon they were mowing fast down the huge valley, made by the falling angels and demons. Dracula was flying above, very impressed with his new wings, showing Gabriel the way. The hunter in his wolf-form had to spend lots of time and energy on jumps over the giant corpses, irritating his guide.

"Should I carry you!" Vladislaus gave him a hit with his wing.

"Better for you to be higher or I'll make you to walk!" Van Helsing's teeth scratched the air dangerously close to the wing. "Where does she live?" he asked then, while making his way through the crowd of Holy Order soldiers.

"Well, when I've been there for the last time, it was a castle, surrounded with tents of her demons. Still I don't see anything. I'm landing." the vampire lowered near the werewolf, his wings turned into a black cloak behind his back.

"The devil gave you …"

"Yes. Speaking about Lucifer, I guess he finished the battle for some time."

Men looked around. Soldiers, who could walk without help, were carrying wounded, but only humans. Vampires were gloomy and all in blood and dirt, with such a look like 'come closer and you'll get what you deserve'. Werewolves were howling, licking their wounds; demons used whips to calm the army, but it often lead to problems. Gabriel noticed Emilio Malletty, broken, without a horse, his red vestment of the cardinal looked worse than any rabble. The Red general gave some orders in a low tone, his temples were grey and wrinkles cut his forehead; he became an old man for one night.

"I've never seen him in such state …" Van Helsing shook his head bitterly.

"Oh, yes. Remember past battles? So it's the worst. Funny, isn't it? Marvelous troops in brilliant armor, with flags and standards, on beautiful horses – turned into dust." Vlad could feel the scent of death, it was clear that he enjoys the chaos around.

"I hate the war. So much people die every minute."

"But you like the adrenaline of the battle?"

"Well …"

"Come on. I think your boss wouldn't be glad to see deserter."

"I'm not!" Gabriel growled, baring teeth. Dracula's eyes sparkled in the darkness. "You are, my friend. You've left your commander at the beginning of the battle. Relax, I think it wasn't the last. Look!"

They threw heads up and saw the column of new angels and demons settling on opposite sides. Then another strange thing drew their attention. It was a red-haired woman in black cloak, leaving Malletty's tent.

"Marinette!" Vladislaus said with a smirk across his face. Meantime Gabriel was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily, pale as his 'friend' from the awful transformation. Vlad threw him his cloak. "We'll speak with lady and we don't want to shock her."

The hunter put it on and they walked to her, surrounded with her bodyguards.

"Good day, Marinette!"


	24. Inside the Hell

**Chapter 23**

_**Inside the Hell**_

"Better to say 'Goodnight', gentlemen," Marionette's eyes ran from Gabriel's face to Dracula's, her lips paled and eyes were throwing lightnings.

"What're you doing here?" the count asked with uncovered suspicion; he didn't trust to her and it was clear for three of them.

"I'm a free woman, I walk whenever I want. Is it all?"

"No, please, tell what you know about the Gift," Van Helsing asked politely, wrapping in Dracula's cloak. Marinette gave him the sweetest smile and said, "My information costs a lot."

"Really? If it's so important …"

"Relax, my prince, the price is suitable for such information as I have. One night with you is enough, I think," she smirked enjoying the effect. Vladislaus stayed calm as usual, but his friend was worried.

"Sorry, dear, the count of Transylvania costs more than your information. Come on, Gabriel," the vampire cut and started walking away when Van Helsing caught him by shoulder.

"Wait, what if she jokes?"

"Ah, she hasn't a sense of humor, believe me. By a some reason she's sure that I'm her new plaything. It's her private revenge to Lucifer."

"But you could …"

"Listen, I can have any woman I want, still she's not in my taste."

"Remembering your brides …"

"My brides had a bit of a brain, but Marinette … She has only her madness. Let's close this topic."

Men walked further without talking. They could hear awful screams of demons above and see the flames of numerous fires.

"What next? Your friend wasn't so talkative." Gabriel asked suddenly, turning head back at the Lucifer's fortress.

"I thought you have any ideas. Can you read the whole puzzle?"

"'The Great Gift was given to the weak and seeking for a shelter. If you're not you'll find your own very close. So small, yet so powerful that he cannot touch it. In this times of war, seek for 'tiny', which carries the love, carries its burden, carries protection …' Yes that what it says."

"Great memory. Well, it's something tiny and situates close … He cannot touch it? Hmm, maybe it's about Lucifer?"

"So what can't the devil touch?"

"Let's ask him then."

"What do you mean?"

They stopped, looking at each other and haven't noticed how the land cracked.

"The earthquake?" Vlad asked before they both fell down into the black hole. The vampire jumped on the rock and grabbed the hunter's arm, and then pulled him up. They both looked down and saw the fire far below.

"Thanks …"

"At your service …"

But it wasn't over. The round piece of red sky closed, so only one way left.

"I can't fly here, too narrow."

"Let's jump?"

Dracula crouched, his eyes were exploring stones and rocks around. Van Helsing then took his arbalest and shoot into the ceiling with his arrow with a rope.

"I hope it will work."

"Always worked."

The hunter went first, Vlad followed. Strange, but the fire hasn't touched the Left Hand of God. Still the count got all the flames. He looked scary with burnt skin, like a mummy without bandages. Gabriel even flinched.

"What?"

"If you could see yourself …"

The vampire looked at his hands, burnt and thin like skeleton's, and hurried to heal up. They looked around. It was a wide hall, illuminated with candles, all in black marble, with columns and red mysterious signs everywhere.

"We're in his palace, in hell," Dracula whispered, unpleasant memories awakened in his brain.

"I imagined it would be hotter, with suffering sinners around."

"You'll see them, but not here. Better for us to find the way out and quickly or we'll stay here for eternity."

* * *

Lucifer laughed at the mirror, which reflected his son and the Left Hand of God in his palace. His whores filled his goblet with new blood and gave him to drink, then set on his lap, caressing him.

"What fools they are! But my son had done well, bringing the hunter to my kingdom. I guess we should show them their fears!"

* * *

"Anne!" Van Helsing couldn't believe his eyes, what if it was true? His love in black dress was dancing with Vladislaus under some strange melody. It seemed the dancers haven't noticed him, the more lust was in their dance. He kissed her chest, his hands were unbuttoning her dress and she was moaning sweetly, enjoying his kisses. Devilish music filled Gabriel's head, he screamed; even haven't felt Vlad, trying to shake him. Black jealous captured the hunter, he could see only these lovers, having sex during the dance.

"Awake, Gabriel!" Dracula gave him a slap, but it didn't work. He knew all the tricks of Lucifer and knew that the most awful torture was your own imagination, warmed with some new details by the devil.

Van Helsing was broken, falling on his knees with tears of anger, escaping his eyes.

Vladislaus tried to discover his minds to see what scared his friend so, but was thrown back by the invisible wave. He rubbed his temple and threw head up in time to see a huge demon upon him.

'Let him suffer, it's not your business!' said the voice in his head. The demon grabbed the count and pinned to the wall. Vlad felt his bones cracked in demon's grasp and bared his fangs, scratching its face. The demon roared, but released the vampire, who hurried to Gabriel and couldn't think of anything better – kicked him in stomach. Well, it worked.

"What are you doing!" Van Helsing breathed out heavily, directing his arbalest on him.

"Relax, I've just tried to help. Now, see this big red guy?"

The demon was running to them, claws sparkled like daggers. Dracula jumped on his neck and grabbed by horns. The demon ran into the wall to hit the rider, but stuck. The wall broke, its stones made a burial mount on the demon. Vladislaus was standing on it with triumph on his face. Still … The demon raised his head, releasing from stones; luck for the count that he jumped on the ceiling in time. The demon was mad and very, very angry. Gabriel shot few arrows of silver, but they irritated him even more. Men were in trap with a monster, who had a bad sense of humor.


	25. Meeting the Dead

**Chapter 24**

**Meeting the Dead**

"O.K., Gabriel, I'll holdup him and you go, find the way to get out of here." Dracula whispered, his eyes were watching for the demon, who was preparing for a new attack.

"That's not the time or place to play in hero."

"It's not a game. But if the demon kills you, you'll stay here forever. As for me, well, only you can kill me, remember?"

"Vlad, I'm proud that we were friends in past."

"Why in past? I've forgiven you and all, we went through means that we're not enemies anymore. Go now."

Van Helsing put hand on his shoulder and smiled, then ran through the hole in the wall, broken by demon. Vladislaus stayed face to face with the demon.

"Just you and me then."

* * *

Meantime Gabriel was walking fast, looking around with fear, but mixed with interest. All was in dark colors, still no signs of poor sinners, burning on the righteous fire. 'Seems the hell is not as it said in the Bible,' he thought while going down the stone road, which lead to the low lands of Hell. It became hotter, so he could take off Dracula's cloak. The scenery changed into one big black mess of the craters of numerous volcanoes here. He threw his head up and saw that the sky above was strangely blue. Still there was no sun. "What's the hell is going on?" Van Helsing thought, noticing the light, going from somewhere behind the high rock. He hurried there as it was white, for him it meant good, reminding about the real world. There were the marble gates of a vault made in the rock, decorated with statues of angels, which were holding sculls and whose wings looked like vampires.

The hunter pushed the gates and came in. The light was so much brighter. The large hall was in transparent silhouettes of people of all ages. Just silhouettes or shadows, no lines to recognize anyone. But one shadow moved to him and he could hear its voice, the voice of an old man – so strong and powerful.

'_Hunter Van Helsing? What brought you to this mysterious place?' _

"Victor Diamond!" Gabriel exclaimed. "How!"

'_My sole has come here when I drank the count's blood by his request. When you get the cursed blood, you die and your sole belongs to him.'_

"Is this vault for vampires only?" the hunter asked, his eyes were looking through Victor, seeking for Seline.

'_Yes … But not for all of us … The count's sole is kept in a secret place, where, I don't know …'_

"What about Seline then?"

'_Her body is still walking and her sole is sleeping now. I hope she's alright. At least I met my wife and my son …'_

'_Hey, hunter! You spoke about Seline Cale?' _said the other shadow of Mirek. Gabriel nodded, "what you want me to tell her?"

'_Tell her that I'm with Karen and … that I really glad she visited my ash in the Castle. By the way, if you're looking for the way out – return to the beginning … I mean the place where the Hell was born. What to the Gift, you should remind at the Savior. That's all I found out …'_

"Thank you!"

'_I did it because Selin wanted to help Diana, not for you, murderer. I hope she'll kill the Red general! He has to pay for our deaths!' _Mirek's aura touched the other one of a woman. It was Karen.

'_Please, tell Selin that I miss her and wish her good luck,' _Karen asked softly. Van Helsing gave his promise, after that he ran back to his friend.

It was such a strange feeling to see all of his enemies, captured and tired of eternity. Still where Dracula's sole was?

* * *

"Vlad!" Gabriel called, going through the hole. The vampire was there, standing back to him on the giant corpse of the demon. The lake of blood was around and the demon looked like an isle.

"You killed him, well done! I saw the vault of vampires' soles! I spoke to Victor Diamond and some of Seline's friends." the hunter shared, smiling. But something was wrong …

"Vlad?"

"I killed him, but … I think I depend on Lucifer more than I expected…"

"What are you talking about?"

Van Helsing came closer, his bare feet sunk in the black liquid.

"When Lucifer gave me my new wings, he changed me … a bit." Werewolves can't hurt me, it's true, but …"

Vladislaus faced to him. There were long scratches on his throat, which were bleeding badly.

"Wow, but this isn't …"

"It is! It means any demon can easily kill me …"

"Oh, come on! If you are not going to die, you won't! Just," he tore the cloak on two long stripes and gave to Dracula, "bandage this round your neck, okay? One guy told me that the way out of here is in the place where Hell has been born."

"Ah, yes, the Center of the First Sin. I know where it is! Follow me! But keep your eyes open … I think Lucifer is not among those, who give up soon …"

* * *

"Damn!" Seline kicked the wall, but then rubbed her chest, covered with bandages beneath her top. "How could they leave me with lack of information! I'm tired of being useless!"

She lent to the wall, breathing heavily. Every breath caused pain in her lungs. The woman felt so lonely, so weak …

'No, enough! I'm returning to my troop or what left from it … Nothing else matters now!'


	26. The Church

**The end is going closer! So go on, read and, please, review!**

**Chapter 25**

_**The Church**_

"Yes! We're back!" Van Helsing fell on his knees, breathing in the fresh air. Hell was the worst place on the Earth; they had to go through the valley of apple trees of Eden. All the time Dracula kept silence and seemed even more gloomy than usual, touching his bleeding neck every minute.

"Hmm, the Gift connected with the Savior. What do you think about it?" Gabriel turned to the vampire.

"You know who the Savior is. Go to the closest church, find the statue or anything. Wish you good luck." his wings grew behind his back, but the hunter stopped him.

"Wait, we decided to solve this problem together … for Seline … Want to leave everything now when we're so close?"

Vladislaus sighed. "Too much memories. I can't enter any church, I'm forsaken …"

"Seline told me about one vampiress, Mira, who visited the church every Sunday."

"Listen, I just CAN'T! God left me and I did the same."

"Haven't you ever tried to ask for forgiving?"

"I'm forsaken, Gabriel, I've already chosen my way …"

"But you can try."

"Leave it! I don't want to discuss, how I broke my life, now."

"Alright, but I think I know the way for you to enter the church."

One hour later Van Helsing was leading his friend through the crowds of soldiers of the Order. Vlad was covered with his black cloak, so couldn't see anything, but felt excited with entering the church soon. The hunter had to speak with angry soldiers, who called him a 'traitor', but were afraid to fight with him. Some tried to touch the cloaked figure, still Dracula hissed and it made them to escape.

The gates were so close …

"We'll come in. Ready?"

"I'm not sure. Ready!"

Gabriel opened the gates and pushed his friend inside. It worked! But priests, whose pray was broken by two strangers, hurried to get rid of them.

"I'm Van Helsing, I'm working on the Holy Order." the hunter calmed everybody, showing his hands up. Priests nodded, then looked at the man under a cloak with interest.

"This is my friend. He's a good man. May I ask you for a room for us?"

"Of course, but your friend should show himself."

"Well, he was wounded seriously … you'll be shocked."

"Alright, follow Sister Anna," said one of the priests.

The nun led them to a small and dark room with two narrow beds and a crucifixion on the white wall. When she left, Gabriel said a quick pray and took the crucifixion off the wall, hiding it under a pillow carefully.

"O.K., put it off," Van Helsing turned to Vladislaus, who was glad to look around.

"Wow, last time I was in church … ah, it was long ago, I don't remember, but …"

"Wait, someone's coming! Under the blanket, quickly!"

When the black hair of the vampire disappeared under the blanket, Sister Anna came in with fresh clothes for the hunter.

"Thank you, Sister," he said with respect.

"If your friend needs, we have for him, too," she said, staring at the bed.

"Thanks again, Sister, but, you see, we need to rest."

"Sure. Just call if you want something. The war is severe, still we have our faith. Come and pray with us."

"With pleasure, but later, good night then."

The nun left and Dracula set on the bed.

"Damn it! I'm tired of hiding!"

"Hey, don't say so in the church! We came here to find the answer," Gabriel put on the simple white shirt and pants, noticing strange smile on his lips.

"What!"

"Oh, just wondering how is it for you to be a werewolf."

"I don't want to discuss it …"

"You control yourself, that's interesting. How?"

"I think about all, who means something to me, it helps to keep my head fresh." Van Helsing lied on the bed, putting head on his hands. Vladislaus did the same.

"Liar. Velkan, Boris Valerious and other werewolves of mine always did so, but pleasure of breaking bones was stronger. There's something else."

"But Kiara …"

"Kiara Moon, as other present werewolves, has her aims when turning, still she depends on the full moon, but you're not. I try to understand …"

"Better for you to try to find the Gift."

"You dislike being werewolf, don't you? Have you ever tried to find the medicine?" the count spoke so calm, why Gabriel wanted to kill him then?

"You know well that there's no medicine."

"Potion that I've made."

"You remember the recipe?"

"No. Hmm, think I am so horrible?"

"Yes, but you sometimes tell smart things. I've always used tranquilizers to be weak and inactive during the full moon. Then I found out that I can think clear if I turn by myself. I don't know how I concentrate, but it's connected with …"

"Seline."

"Seline … I thought so, but more and more I see someone other … I mean she is so strong, independent … Selin can protect herself, but … "

"Who then? Anne?  
"No. Diana …"

"Diana!" Dracula set up; the whole chain grew in his minds. "I know what the Gift is!"

"What!" Van Helsing jumped on his legs in excitement.

"Remember the riddle!"

"Small, but near, helpful, mighty, very close to everyone!"

"Yes! Connected with the Savior! The Great Gift! It is …"


	27. Before the Storm

**Hello! I wanna keep you tensed:) a bit ... hey, keep reading, okay?**

**Chapter 26**

_**Before the Storm**_

"Angelica! We brought the Gift!" Van Helsing entered Diana's room. There was a huge mess; walls and floor were in blood. Red blood of a mortal …

"Angelica!"

The witch was lying in the corner, her face was 'in ruins' as her body, the black dress was torn on pieces; it seemed demons had a feast of her flesh. Yet she was still alive, feeling awful pain and dying slowly. Dracula touched his bandaged neck, staring at her body without any emotions showed; Gabriel kneeled at her, his hand moved in her direction, but she hissed on him.

"No, please, every breath hurts …"

"What happened? Who did this?"

"Demons were here … They got my daughter, my poor Diana …" she whispered, bloody tears left her eyes. "Save her, I'm begging you …"

"Of course. She woke up?"

"No … You have the Gift?"

"Yes. We'll awake Diana, just hold on, alright?"

"Useless. I'm a mortal, still you can help Di. If she's okay, I'll die in peace."

Angelica closed her eyes, breathing so seldom that it looked like she's died. The count set near her, baring fangs.

"Hey, what are you doing!" the hunter grabbed him by shoulder. Vlad hid the fangs, but his eyes stayed icy-blue.

"She's already dead! So much food left!"

"I won't let you! We'll find Lucien and she'll heal Angelic!"

"I'll call her then," the vampire went into the corridor, where lent to the wall and took off the wet bandages. The wounds were bleeding so bad; he unbuttoned his dirty shirt and saw the streams of blood across the chest. 'Da - a - mn,' thought Vladislaus, pressing his shirt to the wounds. He needed blood and right now.

Lucien has just come with a new portion of medicine and was surprised to see an empty house. Demons scared the soldiers and brave Angelica was alone, face to face with awful enemies, protecting her child.

"Count Dracula! What happened here?" the witch asked nervously. She was old, but he was so hungry that just hadn't time to care about the victim's age and other details; Lucien could see his white fangs sparkled in the dark …

* * *

"Seline!" Lora called happily; she thought that her friend died in the battle. Seline smiled back, giving Lora to embrace her. The girl was dirty, in torn clothes, with scratches on her cheeks, but as cheerful as usual.

"I'm fine. Where's Alex?"

"He … well, you have to see this with your own eyes," Lora pronounced sadly, then took Sel by hand and led into the tent.

"Oh, damn …"

Alexander was lying on a large bed, by his face it was clear, he wishes to die. He lost his legs …

"Seline, I'm so glad, you're with us," he exclaimed, hiding the stumps under a blanket.

"How do you feel?" she set on the chair nearby, staring at him without pity or empathy, as she knew, he's broken and feels useless.

"How can I feel! I'm a cripple! I can't fight anymore …"

"Stop complaining, you're a man! You should thank the God or devil, no matter actually, that you stayed alive!"

"Life finished for me, captain, just leave me alone …"

Seline wanted to say something, but Lora didn't let her to.

"Lucifer wants to see you."

"And I don't want to see him. O.K., I'm staying here to fight. I have enough strength …"

"Sure?"

"Of course. I want Victor to be proud of me!" she had such a royal and magnificent look at that moment, even Alex awoke from depression.

"So you'll need this".

Oh, that cold, smooth and dark pistol, so gentle to hold. 'Max' …

"Hello, old friend. Really, the best man in my life," Selin kissed her pistol, remembering all those terrifying stories they had gone through … together.

"Lora, call all turned, who left. I change the plans …"

"How? What's on your mind, ah?"

"You'll see. I'm preparing a great surprise!"

* * *

Lucien entered the room, but too late. Angelica died soon after Dracula left, on Gabriel's hands.

"My poor girl …" the old witch whispered, her hand rubbed her throat. The man near Angelic looked so broken that she wanted to caress him like a child as she grew four and her heart squeezed, feeling the loss.

"We've got to tell her husband, but I don't think, he cares … Help me to put her on the table in the dining room."

Van Helsing has even forgotten about Vladislaus, trying to do everything for a person, whom he called a friend. While they were preparing her body for a burial ceremony, Dracula drank the bottle of blood, given by Lucien, and stayed alone in the darkness of the sitting room, still pressing his shirt to the wounds on his neck. It was like a geyser, blood was gushing out so fast, making him weaker.

'He grabbed me tightly. Waits me to do what he wants. No way!' he thought, imagining Seline was here. 'She's the first woman after all those years of 'being hollow', who could rekindle his heartbeat. Why was she so unique? Beautiful, yes, maybe too cruel in times, so strong and independent. She could protect herself, never asked for a help, but always cared about people around. Seline Cale had something special, which drove him mad, maybe her flippant smile or the way her amber eyes turned into golden, catching the moonlight. He didn't know, how she caught him and it scared him. He could do everything for her, wanted to give her the whole world. If only she forgave him …

"Vlad," Gabriel shook him from his sweetest minds. "Lucien thinks we should concentrate on Diana. It was Angelica's last wish. Can you bring me into the devil's fortress?"

"Hmm, it would be hard. By the way, is Seline here?"

"She left and I'm afraid …"

"She's already in the battle …"


	28. The new breath to live

**Chapter 27**

_**The new breath to live**_

It was about three a.m., when Marinette entered Malletty's tent. The leader of the Holy Order was working at a plan of future siege of Lucifer's fortress, drawing something on a map, writing small notes for himself, then throwing away his papers to start again. Paper rustled under demoness' feet, while she was walking to him. Malletty raised his dagger quickly, his eyes sparkled with lightnings.

"I've told you not to come without warning!" he said angrily, his muscles tensed, she could see it as he was in pants only.

"Relax, I came to speak about some details of our pact. Maybe you'll offer me to seat?"

"If you find the place …" he hurried to put on his red cardinal's vestment. Ah, no more than circumstances made him to speak with this whore of Satan. 'Forgive me, dear God,' he always prayed after meeting with Marinette.

The woman settled on his narrow bed, her hands took off the hood of red cloak. As beautiful as dangerous … Her lips were made to kiss them, skin – to caress and eyes – to drove men mad.

Emilio pressed his cross to the heart to get rid of bad minds.

"I help you to defeat Lucifer and you should help me to get the throne of Hell. Good agreement …" Marinette spoke in Italian.

"What else you want to discuss?"

"Diana, the Ancient power …"

"The stronghold of Sin!"

"Don't be so stupid! She's the one, who can not just capture Lucifer, but kill him!"

"That's impossible." Malletty started walking around the room, rubbing his hands.

"Possible, my friend. Who Lucifer is? Fallen archangel. He breathes, walks, thinks … And Diana. Her sole existed before the day was divided on night and morning. Still Lucifer's death would break the balance between light and darkness. I'll take his place then."

"You want me to find the girl?" he frowned, staring at the demoness.

"No. The left hand of God and the dark prince are working on it together."

"Van Helsing and …"

"The son of the devil, as you call him."

"Are you mad! They hate each other!"

"Not more. They'll do all the dirty work."

"After she'll slay the devil, I …"

"Yes, you'll destroy her or she'll destroy the whole world to give the way out for her negative. So simple."

"What do you need then?"

"Count Dracula. Kill his girlfriend and I'll get him."

Malletty looked at the woman again. Marinette really gone mad on this vampire. It always so, when you want something that belongs to other person.

"What's the advantage for me here?"

"Well, the name Seline Cale is familiar to you, ah?" she smiled wickedly, playing with her red curls. Of course the red general reacted on her words.

"That bitch killed my brother!"

"Hey, what words for a priest!" the demoness laughed, rising from the bed. "It would be your own revenge," she whispered into his ear. "What would be your answer?"

"Yes …"

* * *

'_Mira! I'm so afraid!' Diana cried, watching the light around turns into darkness. The angel pressed the girl's head to her shoulder and whispered, 'Lucifer can't touch you, why I'm here … Be strong, child. Your mother had died and your magic protection was broken.'_

'_No!' Diana screamed, tears were streaming down her eyes. _

'_Calm down, dear, your mother had been forgiven and her sole is in Heaven. You should concentrate on returning back.'_

'_I don't want to! I'm deathly tired! I … I'm alone with my enemies and… I give up.'_

'_Poor scared child. Let me show you something …'_

_Mira flew up and made a small window in the darkness. 'Look here …'_

_Diana did so …_

A man in white, with such a grotesque face and awful empty eyes was standing at the bed, where her body in long black dress was lying.

'_The devil!' she asked, her eyes filled with fear. Mira nodded sadly. _

Lucifer caressed herface with an evil smirk, lust was in his eyes. And she lied there so weak and helpless.

"You'll be mine soon, Diana, my queen. Just wait …' he kissed her lips hungrily, then stepped back, watching her peaceful sleep. Two tears escaped her eyes.

"What!" Satan touched her cheek. "Oh, my dear, something scared you?" he laughed, then licked tears off her face.

_Diana flinched, feeling his rude touches so real. _

'_Disgusting!' the girl covered her face with hands not to see him, caressing and kissing her. Mira closed the 'window' and flew higher._

'_Now look here …' _

Van Helsing and Dracula were speaking in the sitting room.

'_They look like friends!'_

'_Indeed. They are … Listen.'_

"Are you sure that want to go with me?" Gabriel asked, staring at his friend's wounds.

"Hey, don't be afraid of these little scratches! Besides, Seline always appear in the center of troubles, I'm planning to find her there. And you?"

"Well, I think I'm lost … More and more I see Diana in my dreams, but it's so unnatural! I'm older than she, I hold her on my hands, when she was a baby! Maybe I'm cursed? Cursed to suffer because of my mistake… The murder …" he looked at his hands, waiting to see blood on them.

"Forget. I became vampire because of my own foolishness, but I'm glad or I could never meet Seline."

"She caught you!"

"Yes. Funny, isn't it?"

"How do you think if I may invite Di on a date?"

"Date? Aren't you too old for a date?"

Van Helsing got red like a boy, hurried to cover his face with a hat.

_Diana stopped crying, a smile appear on her face._

'_See? While someone cares about you, you shouldn't give up, my girl,' sounded mother's voice. The Ancient power looked at Mira. There was a figure behind her. Her mother with a sad smile on her face. _

'_Mom!' the girl embraced Angelica, so happy to feel mother's hands in her hair._

'_Di, my treasure, don't cry. I'm always with you. Promise me not to give up.'_

'_Mom, I want to become a child again! I want everything to return back into my childhood, when I quoted Bible and Gospel to you … Remember?'_

'_Of course, my dear. My sweetheart …If the way woman becomes pregnant the church calls a sin, you're my best sin and I'm proud of you, Diana. You know, you got the name of your great-great-grandmother. Diana Lawrence was a hot thing.'_

_Diana laughed; mother always knew how to distract her._

'_Angelica, the time!' reminded Mira._

'_Oh, yes, time … Listen, Di,' the witch took_ _daughter's face in her hands. 'I love you and I'll do everything I can to release you out of here, but, please, never give up!'_

'_Mom, don't leave me! I'm so afraid!' the girl grabbed her mother tightly._

'_Di, stop living in dreams. The reality is as beautiful, believe me … I love you and your father does. Take care about him and Gabriel. This hunter feels for you … Good bye …'_

_The ghost disappeared …But Diana didn't cry, she kept all might in her fists and said. "O.K., Lucifer, time to pay!"_


	29. The Siege

**Chapter 28**

_**The Siege**_

"Is that all?" Seline stared at those twelve, who survived. Half of them lost some limbs. Broken vampires without future, who could think only about suicide. Lora seemed so proud of them!

"They're the best! We've gone through the hell together."

"Only twelve, including me, you and Alex, of fifty I had!" Sel walked to each of them, choosing some for her plan.

"O.K., Lora, you, you, you and you, follow me, others – go to the house of witch Lucien, there you'll find help." she ordered, then faced to Lora. "I want to join the Holy Order's army under the walls of Lucifer's fortress!"

"Are you mad! Never! They won't go with you! The Holy Order is the source of our problems!"

"Shut up. I mean not to fight with them, but to get in the fortress while Lucifer watches for humans. Think we can?"

"Oh, I don't know, captain. Hey! It means, we act against the Council!" the girl's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Right, I'm tired of being their toy. I want to fight for our future, for Diana. I'm just afraid that my soldiers lost their courage."

"You're a hero, remember? Come on!"

Lora did best: she brought all turned vampires, who could hold a sword or shoot. About two hundred soldiers wanted to hear famous Seline Cale. She put on her simple leather suit and jumped on a huge box with bullets, absolutely calm and serious; her long blonde hair was like a banner behind her back.

"I know, you're waiting for some beautiful words, but I'm not a good orator. I just hate the elders and their stupid system. The devil is our real enemy, humans are only food. We serve to his demons, forgetting, who we are! Somebody should stop this! Will you fight with me! Against the past for our future!"

"YES!" ran across the crowd. Lo was right: Seline's authority could make them to do everything for her.

"So follow me! For Diana! For the future! To the Fortress!"

* * *

"Why did you take this?" Dracula asked, while they were on the way to Lucifer's fortress. They've just buried Angelica and Van Helsing took Diana's cross, which wasn't touched by demons.

"I thought, she'll be glad to have this, when we'll awake her. Now, explain, why you guessed, the Gift is a candle from the church?"

"Hmm, I thought about Greek legend, where Prometheus brought the fire to the people."

"Why candle then, not a torch or match?"

"Well, Diana is a Christian, so it has to be a candle."

"Iron logic."

The count smiled, but actually felt much worse, breathing heavily and checking the fresh bandages on his neck.

After an hour Gabriel stopped, staring somewhere. "Isn't it Seline up there?"

Crowd of vampires was fighting with demons; Seline's fair hair was seen well among them.

"Oh, I knew, we'll find her in such place! Hurry up!" Vladislaus grabbed his friend by the shoulders and flew to the fighters. Vampires seemed to be in their best form, swords were like flashes in the curl with demons' claws and fangs. Vlad caught the blade of one demon, who stepped to Sel behind her back, and cut his head off.

"Hey, can't you be one of normal pregnant women, who sit at home in safety?" Dracula whispered in her ear.

"If I do so, shot me, O.K.? What're you doing here?" she parried someone's riposte, feeling so calmed, when he was near.

"We thought you'll be glad to have two more forwards in your team."

"What's with your neck?"

"Just a scratch! I see you made a revolution, I'm proud of having such amazing bride!" he killed another demon with a sword, he took from his previous victim.

"I'm planning to become your wife soon," she smirked, pressing her back to his.

"I haven't deserved this, but I'll try to be a good boy!"

"Never try!" Seline kissed him deeply, then turned to a new enemy.

Van Helsing saw this, but, strange, no pricks, no jealousy! 'I'll save you, Diana! Maybe all would go well …'

More and more demons joined the battle. Vampires and Gabriel could be defeated easily, but Kiara with her numerous werewolves crashed the demons like a colorful wave.

"Need help here?" she roared, her red fur burnt like a flame. Selin smiled, so glad to get her help. Werewolves were like the fresh air for vampire troops. They found strength to send demons back home. It was the first victory in the list!

"Great! Now, welcome in!"

The army of two different races splashed inside the giant gates, fighting with demons. They didn't know that the Holy Order with Marionette's demons has already reached the main hall, where most met their death. Malletty looked like a hungry dog, spilling blood of his enemies with lust, but no ability to be sated.

Meantime Marinette entered the throne hall, where Lucifer kept last pieces of his greatness.

"Hello, lover," she said sweetly, "See your falling empire?"

"I'll never be defeated, woman! The world can't exist without evil and I am this evil! Leave, now! Or you want Devolio to show you his temper?" the devil exchanged smirks with his servant.

"I'll go … but, Lucifer, you know that my army had surrounded the throne hall? They want to see the color of your blood."

"I'm waiting."

The demoness started walking away, but he stopped her. "Listen, sweetie, my heart hurts, when you cause pain to my dear son. What do you need from him?"

"He's strong, cold, yet so handsome … I want him and I'll get him. The leader of the Holy Order will kill her and the baby, she carries, and I'll calm Vladislaus in his misery. Good plan, ah?"

"Women … Really, the creations of hell. That's your entire problem. Senses are on the first place, right?"

"You can't know this word, darling. We'll see, whose turn to sit on the throne!"


	30. Returning of the Daughter of Darkness

**Chapter 29**

**_Returning of the Daughter of Darkness_**

Everything was going so fast … They fought without rest and it seemed the whole eternity has gone. Lucifer kept position in the throne hall; he was immortal and knew that only Diana can kill him as the 'crystal of real purity'. She was the energy of chaos and universe, unspoiled with light or darkness. Still the matter, she was made of, was human, so her emotions could break all. The explosion of her feelings could destroy the world in one day …

Armies mixed, killing more and more demons each minute. Adrenaline pulsed in their brains, they couldn't even hear their leaders or recognize anyone. Just a blade, just blood, just death around. Four riders of the Apocalypses made their way through the crowd, covering soldiers' eyes and ears …

Malletty saw her – the murderer of his brother. The riders' whisper reached his memory. Young Antonio Malletty, who had just joined the Holy Order, was shot on his first assignment. And she laughed so cruelly… This perverted demon …

Thousands of demons captured his sole and mind. Like an angry bull, he attacked her so hard that Seline flew through the window and fell between the sharp peaks of the roof. She couldn't call for help as her friends were too far and she was too weak. Emilio appeared at her with a huge silver sword. Selin arched back, then jumped on a peak, dodging of his heavy strikes. But he was coming closer; the blade sparkled in the bloody night. They crossed swords. Malletty's technique was just amazing and every attack - well planned, but she studied art of fencing so unsystematic with only one aim: to cause more pain. Even her jumps couldn't save from the red general's fury.

"I'll send you to the Hades!" he roared like a beast, crashing everything on his way. The vampiress squeezed the handle of her sword, remembering Mirek and Karen and Alex … 'I promised to kill him, so I'll do!' she gathered all her natural power in one last hit. And Emilio Malletty fell to her feet, breathing like a beaten animal. She could see his blood, streaming down his veins and arteries, and feel the smell of death. It was intoxicating; her head was like in fog.

Seline licked her fangs, her eyes turned into melted gold.

"Kill me! I'll die as a martyr!"

"Stupid fanatic!" she hissed like a snake, bending closer to his neck.

"Sel, don't!" Van Helsing stopped her with a gentle, yet hard touch.

"This bastard killed my friends and my duty's to finish his short life. Get off, hunter!" she pushed him few meters away. Malletty used the pause to make her to fall down, gave her a hit into her temple, so she lost conscious and then pushed from the roof. Gabriel hurried to catch her falling, but missed and watched her broken body, lying on the bloody ground far below.

"What've you done, Emilio?" the man said and then started climbing down fast. Dracula landed before him and took her gently.

"Damn, he's good …" she coughed, healing up her broken bones.

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing asked.

"Wait …" the woman touched her stomach. "Yeah, well, give him to me! I'll tear him on pieces!" Seline moved in count's grasp.

"Look!"

The three stared at the lonely figure on the roof with a sword in his hand.

The lightning illuminated his face, looked like an ugly mask. Malletty pierced himself with a sword; it looked like a colossus, broken in one wink. Gabriel took off his hat with a sincere grief.

"My friend …"

"Damn! I wanted to kill him! I betrayed my friends …" Seline hid face in count's shoulder.

"You did best, calm down. We still have work to do."

They returned into the hall, where soldiers were healing their wounds before the new attack. Few humans of the Holy Order came to the hunter:

"Our leader died. We want you to take his place."

"Well, I don't know …" Van Helsing was still shocked of his friend's suicide and could hardly think.

"You're the best warrior of the Order!" the soldier said surely.

Gabriel looked back at the couple of vampires; they've gone somewhere, leaving him to decide by himself.

"I can try …"

"Command us then! We've taken positions around the throne hall, where devil supposed to be. And we found lots of locked rooms here."

"Great, ah, go on, I'll speak with our allies."

Soldiers nodded and their new leader sighed with relief. He used to obey, not to give orders, but it seemed Seline felt pleasure when told her vampires what to do.

The three lent to the stone wall near the main gates to breathe some fresh air before exploring the other parts of Lucifer's fortress. They saw some humans, taking away the corpses of fallen and demons of Marinette, eating what left from their dead soldiers.

The scent of burnt flesh reached their nostrils, making them sick.

"I think you should go inside, Sel," Vlad offered to his bride, but she hissed angrily. "Stop acting with me like this! I don't need your care!"

"Have you quarreled again?" Gabriel asked Dracula in whisper and got Seline's hit. "I heard that! If you two won't shut up, I'll …"

"Wait! Listen …"

They tensed, hearing strange sound, going from somewhere above … A huge crater was in the sky, made of black … ravens.

"What's the hell is …"

"I guess the victory would be hard to get …"

Vladislaus opened his wings and flew up to have a better look. "Hey, they're not birds!" he exclaimed, then landed near his friend. "Just thousands of feathers or so, I can't tell exactly. Where's Selin?"

Men looked around. The vampiress had disappeared!

'Oh, my head …' Seline moaned, touching a large wound on her temple. It was so dark around and she could see nothing with her sharp eyes. A second ago she was with Van Helsing and her lovely Dracula and then was a flash and … she awoke here …

"Hello!" the woman called, trying to get up. Her legs seemed glassy and hands were rubbing her belly. She felt something heavy, creeping by her high boot and hurried to get rid of this thing. 'The thing' hissed, but not like a snake …

"Oh, damn, Ralloo!" Selin screamed, stepping back.

(A/n: "Remember? The demon like a black sticky mass, which attacked Van Helsing in the second part.")

"Enjoy time with my little friends, Seline?" sounded a sweet voice of a woman.

"Who are you?" Sel asked, becoming angry with these games.

"I am your greatest nightmare, my dear," the woman clicked fingers, appearing in the halo of white flames. "Call me lady Marinette".

"Ah, you're that whore of Lucifer, who captured Vladislaus!" Seline smirked, staring at the demoness. Ralloo hid behind her legs as was afraid of light.

"And you his last passion?" Marinette answered with a warm smile.

"What do you mean 'last'?"

"Oh, my dear, what if we look at your situation on the other hand?"

When she said this, the darkness around turned into a large hall with narrow stone pillars. Women were standing on one and the hall around was spinning so quickly.

"Try this!" the demoness stroke her into stomach, so the vampiress lost her breath. Marinette attacked again, but Seline dodged aside, keeping balance on a pillow, while the room was dancing in a crazy rhythm.

"Vladislaus should be mine and I like to get, what I want!" the demoness flew to her victim and gave her another strike. 'My child …' Sel thought, her hand touched her belly under the leather top. Blood was streaming down her legs …

"Say goodbye to your baby!" Marinette laughed, watching her foe, bleeding and weak. "Oh, feeling unwell? Truth that if you want something to be done well – do it by yourself. Malletty failed my assignment, but it's so easy! After I'll kill you, dark prince will be mine!" she looked at her nails, covered with silver, and made them grew long and sharp, then grabbed Seline by throat and raised her up.

"Why don't you call him? Too proud to get anyone's help? Impressive. But your pride will kill you … Any last word? No? Farewell then, my precious mommy!" the demoness directed her claws on one hand into her chest, the other was holding the vampiress tightly.

'I can't finish like this! Not now!' Sel turned into her hell-beast form and squeezed Marionette's wrist, her wings moved quickly behind her back. The demoness' scream followed the crack of bones.

"That's your problem, darling! Women become stronger when something threatens their children, especially if it's such bitch as you!"

Seline threw her enemy into the spinning room, breaking it like glass. The strange hall disappeared and she fell on the floor somewhere in the devil's fortress. Then the agony covered her body so she bit her own hand to keep the scream. The blood was streaming fast and she couldn't do anything. 'Vlad, I wish you were here …' she thought, tears escaped her eyes.

'Seline … ' someone familiar called inside her head.

"Angelica!" the vampiress raised her head. The witch was sitting near in simple white dress, her black hair was streaming down her back.

"What're you doing here?"

'I'm afraid you see just my sole not the real me. I died, but I'm here with all of you …' her voice sounded like echo. Angelic caressed Seline's face gently, rubbing away the tears. The pain has gone and the woman felt so warm and safe.

'Please, take care about my girl, I know you can … You've always been strong, never let us to give up … You know the true Gift …'

"I get it!" she smiled, squeezing her friend's hand. "Angel, are you in…"

'Hell? No, I was forgiven and let to be in Heaven. It's not like we heard it is …'

"Have I lost my baby?" Selin asked bitterly. The witch sighed, then embraced her friend and said, "I'm afraid yes, but you have the chance to change everything … And, by the way, Mira wanted me to tell you … she's proud of you and always was and … she loves you, ' Angelica disappeared. Finally Seline had a minute to cry … She cried about her child, about things she did not right, about time she spent on hate and destruction …

"Seline!" Dracula came to her and pressed closer to his heart. "I thought I lost you forever!" he started kissing her face, his hands were holding her so carefully. "What happened?" he asked then, looking at his hand with her blood on it.

"I lost our child …" Sel whispered, feeling so comfortable in his grasp.

"Marinette … planned it from ever beginning."

"Marinette!" he growled, his eyes turned into icy-blue.

"Wait! First we should awake Diana … Angelica asked me."

"Sel, she's …"

"Dead, I know, but she came to me before you and I know, what the real Gift is!"

"Van Helsing is already in Diana's chambers to awake her!"

"Damn, it's a trap! Come on!"

He helped her to get up and they hurried to the room, where Gabriel was ready to put a candle in Diana's cold hands.

Lucifer was laughing cruelly, relaxing on his throne. Devolio seemed more serious as he stayed without most part of his army.

"What amused you, master?" he asked cautiously.

"Those fools! They'll awake Diana and I'll get my queen!"

"But, master, what if she destroys us?"

"Devolio, my right hand, she'll be under my control as soon as she awakes. My plan is ideal at all aspects, just watch …"

The floor turned into mirror, where Diana's chamber was shown. Van Helsing was speaking with Vlad and Seline about the candle, which didn't work.

"Beautiful woman." the devil said, drinking bitter wine.

"Diana?"

"Seline … I kissed her once and I should say: it was unforgettable."

"What stops you from getting her?"

"My son is not a problem anymore … Nothing. Hmm, I'll think about it."

"What then! Stupid puzzle," Dracula lent to the wall, saying something in Romanian. Selin was sitting near Diana with closed eyes like was somewhere else, not here, but higher …

"Is it an end for us?" Gabriel asked sadly, holding the girl's hand.

"No, it's not," Sel opened her eyes and put hand on hunter's shoulder. "'You lost the true way', she said once …" Angelica's voice sounded in her head and the vampiress repeated. "'It's like a light at the end of a tunnel, it becomes more, when your minds and faith clear, if not, it's just iron …'. You know, when I was a human, long ago, I studied in catholic school … The Great Gift is a cross."

"Amazing! How did you guess?"

"The answer was close, but one friend helped me. You have her cross, Gabriel? Put it on her." the woman sighed tiredly with a weak smile and then fell on the count's hands. Van Helsing took the cross, small, silver one, and looked at Diana. She was so peaceful and charmingly helpless.

'O.K., Di, let's see, what happens next …" he put a cross on the girl carefully. It worked! Her cheeks got red and lashes trembled.

"_Good bye, Mira!"_

'_Farewell, Diana, but, you have to know that when you'll awake, he can get you … Good luck to you and tell Seline, well, Angelic had already said her everything. Return, Di!'_

Who am I? Why I'm here? Why is it so cold?

"Come, my Queen! My love!" Lucifer called, appearing from the flames. An electric wave threw Gabriel, Seline and Vladislaus into the corridor, while the devil was helping Di to get up. Her eyes seemed so empty and she was lost in this new world … New?

"Greet me, your master!" he said, pressing her closer.

"Master?"

"Yes, Diana. You're mine, my dear."

"Not so fast!" The trio came in; Dracula was carrying Seline on his hands.

"Ah, my friends! Behold! Diana, the Ancient power and my Queen of Hell!"


	31. One last Sin

**The last chapter of the Vampire Trilogy. Finally I made this! Thanks to my favorite Fortyne Zyne, Jacqueline Waugh, Shero and all those, who read my story! I'll continue writing and upload the first chapter of my new story before having a little rest. Sorry if I did something wrong or less detailed. I just love doing this as writing helps me to feel free. **

**Well, we made this way together and I thank again all of you for your warm words. **

** Sincerely yours **

** -Crying vampire- **

** From Russia with love! **

**Chapter 30 **

_**One Last Sin **_

_Strange people. Who are they? What do they want from me? I don't understand. _

Diana was looking at her protectors with child's curiosity, letting Lucifer to hold her. It was so unusual to listen them, but she was deaf to their words. The devil celebrated his triumph.

"You can't return her back! She's mine! Hmm, by the way, my son, you wanted your sole? Get it!"

A flickering shadow hit Dracula into the heart and he fell down … this time – dead.

"Vlad! No!" Seline kneeled at him; with trembling hand she touched his face. It was like twenty years ago, when she lost him and part of her own.

"Wait, he's a vampire, he can't die!" Van Helsing put hand on her shoulder. "Get up, my friend … Vlad …"

"You, bastard!" Sel rose, squeezing coldness of her pistol. All bullets reached their aim, but Lucifer just laughed.

"Killed me, darling?"

"Go to hell!"

They exchanged lots of words and Diana watched the fallen count. Something grew inside. Second passed and her 'master' turned into an awful giant demon. Gabriel and Selin answered back in forms of wolf and bat. But Di could see only dead Vladislaus and thought, how might those people love him that fight with … Satan! Real Diana awoke, her fingers ran down the silver chain with a cross on it. Blood, screams, death covered her like a wave.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone faced to her, watching the girl touched Dracula's lips and then kisses him. Vlad flinched and then set up quickly, rubbing his temple and whispering something in Romanian. Seline embraced him tightly, smiling happily. "I thought I lost you again!"

"I died so many times that it became a habit."

"Thank you, Di!"

"I'm not Diana …"

"Oh, yes, you're the Ancient power!" Lucifer's thunder-like voice made the walls to crackle.

Van Helsing stepped back to his friends. "Diana, what's with you?"

Diana's blue eyes changed into black, she raised hands up, the wind started blowing.

"What's going on?" Selin pressed closer to her count, the strong wind threw them to the wall. They could just watch Diana, flying up and making Lucifer to scream of pain and fear.

'I am the Chaos, I am the power of emptiness, I am the Weapon, I am the Ancient Power! You broke the balance, Lucifer, and you'll be punished!"

"No! Please!" the devil screamed for the last before his body turned into ash and sole flew away as a dark raven. The storm became severer … It seemed Lucifer's death made Diana angrier and she wanted to show her fury to the world.

"Enjoy the last minutes of this world! I'll destroy everything!" her voice made the fortress to turn into dust.

The sun burnt all creatures around, bloody waters washed their skeletons off and only three were kept alive to watch this.

"She'll kill herself! We should stop her!" Gabriel said, squeezing Dracula's shoulder.

"Useless. Diana destroyed the evil and now has to destroy all that good."

"We must try!" Seline got up and gave hands to men.

"Can you throw me to her?" Van Helsing asked and Vladislaus did so. The hunter caught Di in the air and kissed her deeply. It made an effect.

"Diana, it's me …"

"Gabriel … I'm so tired."

"You can stop this …"

"I will …"

'Damn … Am I dead?'

'You want to think so?'

'No, I've always loved life …'

'Awake then!'

Seline rubbed her eyes, rising slowly. Dracula was near, still asleep. A bit farer Van Helsing lied with Diana across him. The vampiress looked around. Sleepy streets of New-York. Cars were rarely running down the road. Some people have still been celebrating Christmas. She looked into the sky: navy-blue with stripes of pink sunrise. They were at the doors of that skyscraper, where Diana had been sacrificed. Looked like nothing happened …

"Vlad, wake up," the woman pushed her count. He smiled happily. "Sel, my love, am I in Heaven."

"Hmm, I think you haven't deserved the ticket there. All's over. Merry Christmas, Vlad."

She put head on his chest like pleading to kiss her. How could he say 'no'? They were kissing passionately, so glad to return their world with its corruption, violence and crazy emotions.

"Hey, count, stop for a minute, okay? The sunrise is close."

"It's already here. Look!"

The sun took its place on the sky, but the light didn't kill them.

"It's so beautiful! I haven't seen the sun for about two hundred years!"

"And I … well, I've already forgotten, how it looks like."

"How do you think, why haven't we die?" Seline's hand caressed muscles under his shirt like wanted to check if he's alright.

"Maybe we got our soles back? Let's awake those two."

They got up from the ground and shook Diana and Gabriel from their sweet sleep.

"Where are we?"

"In New-York. I guess we won."

"Good …" the hunter put hand on Diana's shoulder. The girl smiled, still not realizing what she had done.

"Everything will change … Selin, congratulations." the girl said thoughtfully. Seline looked shocked.

"What!"

"Congratulations, you'll be a mother."

"Wow, guys," Van Helsing shook head, staring at Dracula, who stayed calm as usual.

"We did this, maybe then we'll try for a boy, ah?" he kissed Sel in her temple.

"I know the name for my girl then. Mira …"

"Mira? Very well, my queen. And you two?"

"We'll think about it."

"Yes, everything's going to be different! And we'll take this."

_'Different … How right you are, my prince!' Marinette smirked, settling comfortable on her new throne. 'Are you agree, Lucifer?' she addressed to the raven. Her laughed broke its loud scream … _

The world can't exist without evil as without good. Light and darkness should be in a balance. If not, the Chaos in face of the Ancient power will awake again to keep this balance by destroying the world. And there'll be ones, who will stop her … It was so and it will be so. Or the life won't be so interesting …

THE END


End file.
